Otherworld 5: Wolves
by Otherworld's Resurrection
Summary: Kome is attacked by a wolf demon from the makai who mistook him for Kouga. Tekki was also cornered by a pack of the wolf demons, who unlike Otherworld's wolves, could transform into a wolf form. Tekki hurts the son of their leader almost fatally and he is taken to the castle to be healed by Kaiba. Aara requests an audience with the pack's alpha, Tsume...
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

**Chapter 1- Dreams**

Aara woke up in her own bed, alone, her face wet with tears. Vash! She had been dreaming of Vash and she woke to find her arms around a pillow instead of his warm body.

"Oh, Vash!"

She couldn't stand to be alone any longer! Throwing the covers back, she quickly made her way across the floor and out the door. The mornings were chilly and the marble floor was like ice on her bare feet. Padding silently through the hall, she went into his room and slipped into his warm bed, snuggling into his arms. InuYasha automatically wrapped them around her, and then her sorrow triggered inside and he woke up.

"Princess? What is wrong?" Concern was in his golden eyes and his brow furrowed.

She shook her head, afraid that if she opened her mouth, all the sadness would pour out and she would never be able stop it. Instead it poured out of her eyes, and a fresh flood of tears wet her face. He whimpered slightly, feeling her pain, and kissed her tears, tasting their salt.

"Princess," he whispered, holding her tightly. She sobbed helplessly in his arms, unable to stop the flow of her tears. Vash! How she missed him!

The bedroom door opened and Aniki padded into the room, his hair free from its usual braid. "What is wrong?"

InuYasha turned to his brother-in-binding, now a young man of 27, and shook his head. Aniki stood there for a moment, his heart aching with his Princess' pain, and then went to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers, pressing himself against her back, his arms wrapping around her. Surrounded by their love and warmth, Aara finally got control of herself and the tears slowed, then stopped. She said nothing; just let their love heal the pain. It wasn't very often that she lost control like that, but sometimes the dreams would come and the emptiness of the morning would overwhelm her. Like this morning. Finally she found the strength to lift her face, looking into the golden eyes of her Dog Demon. "Thank you," she whispered, and then touched Aniki's arm, "Thank you both."

"You are not alone. You are never alone." Aniki said. InuYasha nodded in agreement.

"I know, but..."

"You miss him." InuYasha finished for her. "We understand. He was your mate, a part of you like none of us could ever be."

"I'm sorry." Aara said, her voice choking again.

"No, Princess. We truly do understand and we accept it. We just don't want you to be sad. That's what hurts; not that you loved him more." Aniki said quickly.

Aara sighed but made no attempt to get up. She wanted, she needed their love and warmth. All three of them drifted back to sleep until late morning when Kurama walked into the room looking for Aniki and found them in bed together, wrapped in each others' arms.

"Are we starting something new here?" Kurama said, raising an eyebrow.

Aniki blushed bright red, jumped out of bed and fumbled with the sash of his robe. "No! It wasn't anything like that!"

Kurama laughed at the embarrassed Thunder Demon, "I was only kidding!"

Suddenly his red hair began to stand up with static electricity. Oh oh!

"Not funny!" Aniki growled as he walked out of the room.

Kurama grabbed at his wild hair, receiving tiny shocks whenever he touched an errant strand. That demon had no sense of humor!

"You deserved that. Teasing him like that." Aara said, sitting up.

"Yeah, I probably did." Kurama agreed with a smile. Finally the static stopped and his hair fell back into place.

InuYasha stretched and yawned. "Who were you looking for?"

"Well, Aniki, but I think I'll let him cool down before I approach him."

"Is there a problem?" Aara asked, standing up and then realizing that she had no slippers and the floor was still cold. She sat back on the bed, drawing her feet up.

"One of the villages near the border of Suzaku was attacked by some kind of demon. A whole herd of cattle were slaughtered and partially eaten. I wanted Aniki to go investigate."

"I'll go." InuYasha offered, sitting up. "I can travel almost as fast as Aniki. And I have a better nose."

A beginning of a smile started to form on Kurama's face, and InuYasha quickly interjected, "Don't you dare say anything about dog noses or you will be feeling dog fangs!" But his eyes were still friendly, and for once he was not taking the teasing to heart. Waking up next to his Princess did wonders for his temper.

"Okay, you can go. Come down when you are dressed and I'll show you on the map where the village is located." Kurama said and then went to Aara, picking her up in his arms. "Where are your slippers, my Princess?"

"In my room." As Kurama carried her out, she called to InuYasha, "Thank you!"

"Were you dreaming?" Kurama asked once they were in the hall.

"Yes. It's been 27 years since he died, I still miss him so much." Aara looked up at the thousand-year-old Fox in a teenage boy's body. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Will the pain ever stop?"

"I don't think it ever will. Vash was your soul mate; you made each other complete." Kurama said, bending to kiss her forehead. He opened the door and walked into the room, setting her on her rumpled bed. "I envy you," he added, looking for her slippers.

"You envy me?"

Kurama found the slippers and returned to her, bending to one knee so that he could put them on her small feet. "Yes. I think it would have been wonderful to feel a love like that even for a short time." He looked at her, his eyes misted.

She reached out a hand and caressed his cheek. "It was wonderful. It was magic! And maybe you will know what it feels like someday."

"Perhaps in another life. It won't be in this one." Kurama stood up, straightening his shoulders, and Aara watched as his green eyes veiled, hiding his feelings once more. "Well, I've got to go downstairs. InuYasha will be down soon." And then he quickly left.

Aara sat there. The morning sun was beginning to warm up the day, but her males, her beloved males, had already warmed up her heart. She smiled and then jumped off the bed, it was the start of a bright new day!


	2. Chapter 2: Inuyasha's search

**Chapter 2 - InuYasha's Search**

It took InuYasha less than a day to reach the village, arriving just after dark, where he was greeted warmly by the villagers. They soon had dinner ready and offered him a warm bed for the night. He accepted the dinner, his stomach was already growling in protest from its fast; but preferred to sleep he was eating, the village elder told him about the cattle.

"Three of our villagers went out to check the cattle as they do every morning and not a single cow was left alive. Over a dozen prime livestock had been slaughtered and partially eaten. We managed to save as much meat as possible."

InuYasha's fork stopped, suspended in mid-air after hearing that last bit. He sniffed the item on his fork.

"Oh, no, my Lord! We would never give one of the males of our Princess anything like that! You are eating wild boar which our hunters caught this very morning!"

"Okay." The fork continued its way into his mouth. "I will check out the field at first light. Don't worry, I already know the location." He indicated his nose with his now empty fork.

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you!" The elder bowed. "Please let us know if there is anything else you require."

After a few minutes, InuYasha was left alone. After finishing the rest of his meal, he stood up and stretched. He made his way out in one leap, went into the trees and soon was on the outskirts of the village. He found a large tree perfect for sleeping against, but instead of going to sleep, his thoughts turned to his Princess. The Dog Demon would have done anything to stop her unhappiness, and for the hundredth time, he wished that he had died instead of Vash, but he had failed against Naraku!

The demon had grown too strong, but not too strong for Vash. No one ever dreamed of the power that Vash was capable of. He just seemed like a regular guy, and everyone had teased him about bringing along his gun. Who knew it was not a true gun, but the trigger that transformed him into the Angel Arm; a force so powerful it not only obliterated Naraku, but an entire mountain and the capital city of Seiryuu! How many times had Vash commented on how incredible the Tetsusaiga was when it was merely a toy by comparison. In the end, it was not the powerful who won that battle. Bakura could not harm Jodah, but a boy named Malik did so with an ornamental sword. Kyo could not prevail against the Jodah's dragon; it took a crippled Keiki to destroy him. Vash sacrificed himself and left an irreparable hole in his Princess' heart. The Dog Demon sighed unhappily, and pushed away his troubling thoughts, settling down to sleep.

When the sun began to lighten the sky, InuYasha was already in the field, examining the cattle. They had been torn apart, but not by claws, rather by fangs. Wolf fangs! Why would wolves attack a herd they supposed to protect? There were many tracks in the dirt and blood which told InuYasha that there had been about two dozen of them. They seemed larger than the wolves that he knew from Kaede's Village. Their trail went into the forest and InuYasha followed it for a few miles, going southeast. And then the trail suddenly vanished.

He pressed his nose to the ground, but couldn't pick up the scent of wolves. Instead the area was trampled by many men. Had a patrol come near the wolves and scared them off? But even so, how did their trail completely disappear? He widened his area of search with no luck. Finally, since he couldn't go forward, he went backward, and backtracked the trail that they left going to the village. The wolves had made no effort to conceal their trail so the Dog made rapid progress. The miles went by swiftly and soon the day had gone by and the sun was low in the sky.

InuYasha stood up and then leapt high, going swiftly to the very tops of the tall trees. He shaded his eyes with a hand tipped with deadly claws and saw a gleam in the distance. The White Tower! It was not that far away. He could spend the night there, and see if Bya or Jaal had seen anything and then continue his tracking in the morning. Traveling over the tree tops themselves, he arrived at the Tower just as the sun set.

Jaal and Bya welcomed him warmly, and then the pair took him to have dinner with their daughter Jae and her mate, Rye. Dinner was edible, if not much else. Jae was learning to cook, without much help from Jaal who was not very domestic either, but no one seemed to mind. Neither Bya or Rye would ever say anything to the girl they both loved, and Jaal was proud that her daughter was trying new things. InuYasha prudently said nothing. However he was uncomfortable, sitting there surrounded by happy chatter. He was not good with crowds and now wished that he had bypassed the Tower completely. Sitting here with three Great Dragons, even in human form, was a bit unnerving. He still remembered the heart-stopping feeling when Rye's huge shadow flew over the Castle for the first time.

As soon as dinner was finished, InuYasha said he wanted to return to the forest to get an early start, neither of the Dragons had seen anything so they were no help with his search. Bya offered to carry him aloft for a while, but InuYasha shook his head. He wouldn't be able to follow the scent trail high in the air.

The next morning found him back on the trail, this time turning to the North and into Suzaku. By mid-afternoon he was at the beginning of the mountains. He stopped, not sure how far into Suzaku he wanted to travel. Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the north, a little higher in the mountains. He sniffed the air, smiled and sat down to wait. In less than an hour's time, a patrol of Bobcats came into the clearing where InuYasha sat waiting.

"Hail, Lord InuYasha!" The leader called out. He had bright red hair and was more than likely another one of Tekken's numerous sons.

"Hi!" InuYasha stood up.

"I am Teriyu and my patrol is at your service. What brings you into Suzaku?"

Yes, he was right. Another son! "I am searching for a wolf pack that passed this way a few days ago and went into Otherworld."

"Then our path is the same. We found wolf spoor high in the mountains along the border between Suzaku and the Demon World and have been following their trail down the mountains."

"They came from the Demon World?" InuYasha said, surprised. He thought all the wolves were here in Otherworld under Kouga's rule.

"I could not tell you that. We do not go that far up the mountains. It would take weeks, even months, to scale those cliffs. We went as far as the Black Tower, but we found no trace of wolves there. We thought that they might have come from Otherworld and were returning home."

"Thank you for the information. This will save me a lot of time. I will go back to Otherworld and get in touch with Kouga. I think that this is now a problem for him."

"We will walk with you for a while and then break bread together. I would like to hear about my brother Tekki, if you would be so kind."

This group of Bobcats was much more to his liking than the group of Dragons from last night and InuYasha welcomed their company. After about an hour more on the road, they pitched camp and took out a haunch of venison to eat.

Teriyu offered him a portion, adding "We eat ours raw, but we can cook a portion for you if you prefer."

"No, raw is fine. I rarely get to eat freshly killed meat anymore. In the Castle, everything is cooked."

After their dinner, the Bobcats set out a guard and the rest of the patrol turned in, sleeping curled in their blankets. InuYasha and Teriyu sat by the fire quietly talking long into the night. InuYasha told him about Tekki and Kenru and how happy they were together. And about their son, Tekku, who was now 14. Teriyu listened intently. Tekki was the oldest of Tekken's sons and the heir apparent. Teriyu was his full brother, not just half, like most of the other children.

"I thought Tekken only had casual sex before his binding to Vara." InuYasha blurted and then reddened when he realized what he had said.

Teriyu laughed, "Don't be embarrassed. That is the way of our clan. But my mother is one of the fairest of all the Bobcat females and she has coupled with Tekken three times. Tekki and I have a full sister. Tylee lives with the clan in the mountains still, but every time I visit her, she talks about seeing Otherworld and the Castle."

"Why don't you bring her to the Castle? Then you both can visit Tekki and get to meet his family. I'm sure he would love to see you."

"The Princess wouldn't mind?"

"I guarantee that she will welcome you with open arms. You will never met anyone kinder or more loving that the Princess of Otherworld!"

The next morning, the Bobcats continued their patrol and InuYasha began the three-day journey back to the Castle to report his findings to Kurama. After only one night, Teriyu and InuYasha parted friends.


	3. Chapter 3: First blood

**Chapter 3 - First Blood**

They watched him run down the steep hill as if it were flat ground. When he got to the valley, one of them growled softly. Instantly the man stopped, every inch of his lean body on alert. His coal black hair was caught in a pony tail and his blue eyes glinted in the moonlight. He was poised to what they didn't want him to they came out of the trees surrounding the small valley and they could see him visibly relax. As their leader had predicted, he thought they were his own kind. The largest one, their gray leader with a cross-shaped slash of white on his chest, moved closer and closer until he was only a few feet away.

"Where do you guys belong?" the man asked, smiling, his guard completely down.

Fangs flashed and the moonlight turned red. Blood ran from a deep bite in his calf. That would stop the speed of the crystal fragments he wore.

The man moaned in pain and crashed to one knee, his hand clasped over the wound. "Why did you bite me? We are kin!"

The gray leader transformed, changing into a slender man with white hair and yellow eyes. "You are no kin of mine!" he snarled, his eyes glinting with hatred. "You are lesser wolves! You have lost the ability to transform living here in Otherworld. We are Demon Wolves! Your betters! I will fight you for control of the wolves of Otherworld and take them back to the Demon World where they belong. Where they will remember how to be true wolves. You are not fit to rule them, Kouga!"

The man shook his head, and then looked up at the pack leader. "And you have already made your first mistake. I am not Kouga."

"Are you too much of a coward to admit who you are? I know the description and you fit it perfectly!"

"My father is not a coward! I am Kome, his son! You are the coward for pretending friendship and then attacking." He struggled to his feet, wincing in pain, and stood there defiant, his fists clenched.

"Ah, so you are the son …" He moved up to Kome, exactly the same height, and snarled in his face. "Tell your father I will come for him, and tell him that I will kill him."

In an instant, the man became wolf, and then vanished with the rest of the pack into the forest. Kome pulled off one his straps and tied it around his leg. It would at least stop the bleeding until he got home, but he would not be able to run. Slowly, each step painful, Kome limped through the night toward home. Just as the sun began to push back the curtains of night, he arrived at Kaede's Village and home. He would have to warn his father about the Wolves of Demon World. Wolves that could change their shape at will. He wondered when the wolves of Otherworld had lost that power, and if they could ever get it back.

Everyone was still asleep when he got home. He limped to Kaede's little house and asked for her help. As Kaede was cleaning out the wound, preparing to bandage it, Kouga came into the house.

"The guards told me that you were hurt, son. What happened?"

Kome relayed the events to his father, and then asked, "Were we able to change shape at one time?"

"A long time ago. Ayame's grandfather was the last with that power. When he died, it died with him."

"How did we lose it"

"Many generations ago we were full Demon Wolves, probably very much like the pack that attacked you, but then one of the clans came to Otherworld and settled in the Northern Mountains, becoming the Northern Clan. They are the first of the Otherworld wolves."

"So Ayala is from the oldest clan. I will have to tell her."

"Yes, she is. The Northern Clan is the closest to the original Demon Wolf." Kouga agreed, then continued with his story, "When the clan first arrived, they were hunted as common wolves so they began to stay in their human form. Soon they began to intermix with humans, and interbreed. After all these generations, I doubt if there is a wolf demon in Otherworld that does not have human blood in its mix. As more we became more and more human, we lost the ability to transform into our wolf counterparts. We became a different form of Wolf Demon. You could say we became domesticated."

"I don't see that you had a choice. It was either change or be killed."

"And then I domesticated us even more, by making the wolves protectors instead of hunters."

"Well, if you hadn't, I would not have been born." Kome smiled. "You would have eaten Mom instead of mating with her."

"Don't even joke about that! Don't say that to your mother!" Kouga said in horror. "If I had met Kagome before I was a Protector, I'm sure I would have fallen in love with her. I would have never eaten her!"

"I was just kidding, Dad, and I won't say a thing to Mom; I promise. But who is the Demon Wolf who attacked me?"

"I have no idea. We severed all ties to the Wolves of Demon World long ago. I wonder why they have decided to come to Otherworld now? The leader said that he wanted to take our wolves back with them? It almost sounds as if they were in some war and needed warriors."

Kaede finished bandaging the young wolf and, leaning on his father, Kome made his way home. The news of a rogue band of Demon Wolves alarmed Ayala and Kagome greatly. Kouga doubled the guard around the Village and told Kenshin and Miroku what had happened. He sent patrols out, but with instructions not to engage the Demon Wolves, just to return with their whereabouts. Now, all they could do was wait.


	4. Chapter 4: Tekki

**Chapter 4 - Tekki**

Tekki was on his way to the Village to accompany his mate back home; Kenru had gone to visit her parents, taking their son with her. Although it was much safer to stick to the road, he preferred traveling across country. The forest was so beautiful and he enjoyed its peaceful feeling! Night fell and instead of making camp, he decided to continue straight through to the Village. If he didn't stop, he would arrive in time for breakfast! Besides he could see easily in the dark. The pupils in his green eyes expanded, allowing as much light as possible in; the trees became clearly outlined and the dark spaces between them lightened.

Every so often, the trees would thin out and he could see the stars twinkling above. The night was alive with sounds and smells. He sometimes missed the wildness of his youth, not that he would trade his life for anything! Tekki loved his mate and his son with all his heart. They had literally saved his life and he would never forget that.

Three quarters of the night passed, and Tekki kept his pace even, unhurried, steadily eating the miles. Things began to move around him, careful to stay out of sight, and their scent was familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. He sniffed the air, trying to identify them. His keen ears picked up their soft footsteps. They were on both sides of him now, keeping pace with him. He picked up his step, and they followed suit. Who were they?

Just ahead of him was a small clearing and he hurried toward it; better to fight out in the open if need be. He got to the clearing without incident and stood in the center, trying to see his hidden stalkers. A glimpse of gleaming eyes appeared for a second, and then vanished. Then another set of eyes stared out of the black forest, and still another. They had surrounded him. A low growl began deep in his throat and he crouched, ready to spring. Out from the shadows, a pure white wolf appeared. And then a dozen came out of the trees until they had him surrounded. These were not Kouga's wolves; they didn't smell right! Now he understood the scent, familiar because they were wolves, yet unfamiliar because they were not Kouga's clan. They were much larger, and somehow seemed wilder.

He could not let them pass; as a Protector he had a duty to investigate, but he did not see a Wolf Demon with them, and he could not talk to wolves. He was not sure how to proceed. "Do you understand me?" He called, and then realized that even if they did, they would not be able to answer him. "Use your brain!" he muttered to himself.

"I understand you."

The voice startled him and he whirled towards the voice. Where the white wolf had been standing only moments ago stood a young man. There was no sign of the wolf. "I mean you no harm, but you are in Otherworld and I must…"

"You mean us no harm?" The young man growled, his voice low and hard. "You are one of our enemies!"

"How can I be your enemy? I don't even know who you are." Tekki protested.

"You smell like them! Your stink is almost the same!" The wolves began to advance from all sides, growling, their eyes red and their fangs glinting in the moonlight.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Can't we discuss this peacefully?"

In answer, the young man instantly transformed into a white wolf and attacked. The others wolves followed suit, advancing as one on the lone Bobcat.

Bitter memories flooded Tekki's mind, of being captured by that evil, perverse mage Jodah, then sold at auction like an animal, with his powers sapped by Jodah's magic, and then raped and tortured by the vile human who bought him. Kouga and Aniki had also been captured, although Aniki was rescued by Hiei before anything happened to him. And although Kouga's owner used him, he did not torture him. Only Tekki was brutalized over and over. Then Hiei killed Jodah, giving the Bobcat no chance for revenge or for any type of closure. Even after all these years, the pain was raw.

"Never again!" he growled, his eyes glittering with a berserker's rage.

Demon markings as red as blood appeared on his face. He sprang for the white leader, evaded the fangs and sunk his claws deep, tearing through fur and muscle, and then sliced downward, effectively disemboweling the wolf. The wolf screamed in agony and dropped to the ground, blood pouring from a wound that would have been mortal were he not a demon. The boy reverted to his human form and wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach, trying to hold himself together. The pain was excruciating. He watched as two of his companions were torn apart. "No!" he screamed. "We misjudged! This is not one of the Cat Clan, he is a Bobcat! He will kill us all! Flee! Find my father!"

The wolves hesitated and then melted into the forest, gone in mere seconds.

Tekki stood there watching them, still growling, and turned to the boy. He was so young! Just a teenager! His demon markings disappeared as his berserker rage cooled and he knelt down next to the boy.

"I'm sorry; I thought you were a Cat." The boy whispered. "I didn't know the Bobcats were here in Otherworld."

"I am the only one. My name is Tekki." He took off his outer jacket and tore it into long strips, and then bound the boy's wounds. "The rest of my clan is in Suzaku with their Lord, my father, Tekken. He is the Protector of Suzaku now."

But the boy had not heard the last of Tekki's words; he had fainted from the loss of blood and the pain. "I'm sorry, boy. You were not to blame for my rage. I should not have hurt you so badly." The Bobcat stood up, cradling the boy in his arms. He was only a few hours from Kaede's Village, and if he quickened his pace, he could get there before dawn.

It took Tekki a little over two hours to reach the Village. The wolf guards took him to Kaede's house and for the second night in a row, she was awakened to stitch wounds together. She motioned to bedding on the floor and Tekki laid the boy on it.

"This is very bad!" Kaede exclaimed when she removed the cloth. "Who did this to him?"

"I did." Tekki admitted sadly.

The healer looked at the Bobcat, but made no comment, instead she made a request. "Please find Hiten and ask him to come to my house. He will have to take this boy to Kaiba. His wounds are beyond my skill to repair."

Tekki nodded and went to Hiten's house. The Thunder Demon immediately went to Kaede, and after wrapping the boy in blankets to keep him warm, he took to the air, heading directly for the Castle. How much easier it would be if portals could be made in the same world and did not always have to be between worlds. Tekki watched Hiten fly off and now stood there debating whether he should check in with Kenru or find Kouga instead.

"My wolves tell me that someone is hurt?" Kouga broke into his reverie and saved him the trouble of making a decision.

Tekki quickly told Kouga of last night's events.

"Was there a gray wolf with a white cross marking on his chest?"

"I did not see that one. Why do you ask?" Tekki answered.

"This wolf pack attacked Kome last night, thinking it was me. They told him that they want to kill me and take the wolves back to Demon World. They are Demon Wolves."

"That explains much. Only some of the older and undiluted races can still change forms nowadays. The Unicorns and the Great Dragons are the oldest and purest. The Demon Hawks and Bears can transform into a human form, and so can the Moth clan, although they tend to keep the garish colors of their wings as clothes in the human one. The older Dog Demons, of course, like Sesshomaru. I didn't know the wolves could change."

"We have been estranged for so long that I didn't know any of the older clans still lived. They used to live the mountains of the Eastern Lands, bordering Raizen's lands." Kouga explained. "Your clan would have rarely encountered them. As to why they are here in Otherworld, I think that they might be at war with some other clan."

"What the young one said last night confirms that. He thought I was part of the Cat Clan."

"Ah! Those miserable Cats! They are always quarreling with someone. They would have wiped out the entire Wind Clan if it were not for Shido and his Blood Demons during the Three Worlds War." Kouga growled. "So now they are fighting with the Demon Wolves?"

"Why don't the wolves just ask for our help instead of trying to take your wolves?"

"They are both under Mukuro's rule. Otherworld could not interfere in a fight between two clans of the Eastern Lands of Demon World."

"I need to go to the Castle and let them know what happened. Kurama might be able to contact Raizen and see if he knows anything about this war. I will gather my family and leave as soon as possible." Tekki said.

"Good idea! And I will send out my patrols to the area of last night's fight and see if they can pick up a trail that will lead them to this Demon Wolf pack."


	5. Chapter 5: Tekku and Kamara

**Chapter 5 - Tekku and Kamara**

Tekku sat on the side of a slope overlooking the Village. He didn't realize it, but it was the same slope that Kenshin and Miroku used to sit with their children many years ago. Kenshin's baby was long grown up and was Tekku's mother, Kenru. The boy was wearing athletic shoes, a simple pair of trousers and a tee-shirt with a light jacket. He could have passed for any boy in the Human World and indeed his clothes came from that very world.

A year ago, Kurama had taken Tekku on one of his shopping trips to the Human World and had gone to one of the more popular clothing stores. Tekku had never even imagined shops like these: full of clothes and shoes and thousands of other incredible things. Kurama had laughed and given the boy carte blanche. He practically bought out the store. Now every time Kurama went to the Human World, Tekku begged to go with him. Fortunately, the boy looked human, except for fangs, but he was careful not to smile too widely. Tekku was very handsome, dark red hair with blue-green eyes, but the boy seemed completely unaware of his looks.

Kurama didn't mind the company and he got a kick out of seeing the teenage girls watching the boy surreptitiously. But Tekku's mind was focused on all the wonderful items in the store and he never even noticed the girls. Suddenly Kurama realized that they were also watching him. He sighed. Having a teenage boy's body was a nuisance. Often it was not only teenage girls, but men who thought the teenager looked very appealing. Damn! Not only was he stuck as a teenage boy forever, but he was feminine looking!

So, Tekku sat on the hill looking like an ordinary teenage boy, except that he was not. He was fourteen now, and somewhere in his twenties, he would stop aging and live out his long, long life forever young. He was agile as a cat and beneath soft skin were muscles like steel springs. He had claws that he could retract a little under his fingernails making them not as noticeable as InuYasha's claws which did not retract. He could see in the dark and could walk silently, even with shoes or boots on. His hearing and sense of smell was a hundred times that of a human. Tekku was very special, but he lived in a world of special beings. His own grandfather was over a thousand years old, but looked like he was in his mid-twenties and was legendary in his conquest of females. Tekku probably had over a hundred uncles and aunts, most of whom he had never met. His best friends were a Thunder Demon named Aniki who could call down lightning from the sky itself and Kain, an Apprentice Mage who could heal with a touch, so it was not surprising that the Bobcat did not think himself as special at all.

Tekku was lost in thought and he never heard the approaching footsteps until they were almost upon him. He turned sharply, startling the girl behind. "Oh!"

"I'm sorry. I was daydreaming and didn't hear you come up." Tekku said pleasantly.

"May I join you?" The girl asked. The Bobcat nodded and she sat down next to him.

Kamara was another of the special people of Otherworld. She was the daughter of Kouga, leader of the Wolf Demons, and of Kagome, his human mate. Their love was legendary and every young girl in Otherworld dreamed of finding someone to love them as much as Kouga loved Kagome.

Unlike her older brother Kome, she looked more human than wolf. While Kome was a carbon copy of his father, Kamara was a blend of both parents. She had her father's long straight black hair, his slender build and his blue eyes, but hers were human looking rather than his elongated oval pupils. She had no claws or fangs and was only moderately stronger than a human. She liked the boy sitting next to her very much. Her mother and his grandmother, Kaoru, were best of friends and when Kenru came to visit her mother, she always brought Tekku with her. He was only a few months older than Kamara and she had watched him grow from a cute little boy into a very handsome young man. Unfortunately he barely noticed her even when she was sitting there right next to him!

It was Kome that had told her about the ways of the Bobcats. Tekki was the exception to the rule. Bobcats did not mate; they had casual sex whenever their heat came upon them or just whenever they felt like it. Their society was completely open. Kamara, being half wolf, had a distinct disadvantage. Her entire nature, both wolf and human, was designed so that she would spend her life with one person. The opposite of a Bobcat's nature. But if Tekki could fall in love and mate with Kenru, there was no reason that Tekku could not do the same. Besides he was half human. So Kamara sat silently at his side, hoping that one day he would notice her. But her contemplation of the handsome Bobcat was interrupted by his father calling. Tekku stood up and waved, catching Tekki's eye. The Bobcat walked up the hill.

"We are returning to the Castle in a short while." Tekki informed his son.

"We are? Is something wrong?" Tekku asked.

"There might be. I encountered a pack of Demon Wolves. They are not your clan, Kamara, but from Demon World, and they can change from wolf to human shape. Anyway, I hurt one of them badly. Hiten has already taken him to the Castle."

"Demon Wolves?" Kamara said.

"Your father can explain it much better than I." Tekki said, and then turned to his son, "Now, come on. We've got to get going."

The trio went down the hill to the Village and Kamara turned off to run into her house. "Daddy!" She called as she opened the front door.

"He's with your brother next door." Kagome told her.

Kamara rushed to Kome's house. Kouga was in the bedroom talking to her brother, still bedridden from his wound. "Daddy!"

Kouga looked up at his out-of-breath daughter. "Kamara? What's wrong?"

"Tekki is taking his family back to the Castle right away."

"Yes, I know that. I was telling Kome about the Demon Wolves. I don't want you wandering the hills by yourself. These wolves are too dangerous."

"Can I go to the Castle with Tekki?" Kamara blurted.

"What?" Kouga said.

Kome smiled, knowing of her crush on the young Bobcat, but said nothing.

"I want to go to the Castle. Please, Daddy, please?"

Ever since her birth, Kamara could talk her father into anything, and today would not be an exception. After all she would be with two Bobcats and Kenru was an excellent swordswoman in her own right. "Are you sure it is okay with Tekki?"

"Oh, yes! Not a problem!"

"Well, alright, just as long as your mother says its okay."

Now every teenager in all five worlds knew how to get around that one! Just a couple of little white lies. Kamara ran to Kenshin's dojo first, and found Kenru packing their few belongings. They kept clothes at the dojo so the family would not have to carry so much back and forth. "Kenru! Daddy asks if I can travel with you to the Castle."

"Of course, child. We are leaving in only a few minutes. Can you gather your belongings in time?"

"Yes, on my way home right now. I'll be right back." Kamara flew out of the dojo and to her home. "Mom! Daddy says I can go to the Castle with Tekki and his family."

"What? When did he say that?"

"Just now. He thinks it will be safer with these Demon Wolves around, and then he won't have to worry about me."

"Well, if your father says it's okay..." Kagome said her brow still furrowed. She wished that Kouga would not do everything on impulse.

Kamara ran to her room and began to stuff clothes and accessories in a leather carryall. She only hoped that she remembered everything. Then like a small whirlwind, Kamara rushed out of the door, calling a goodbye to her mother.

It worked! She was going to the Castle with Tekku! He would surely notice her now! After all, the magic of the Castle had worked for Kenru with Tekki. There was no reason it shouldn't work just as well with their son!


	6. Chapter 6: Sightseeing

**Chapter 6 - Sightseeing**

Hiten arrived at the Castle a little after noon, and gave his charge to Kaiba. When InuYasha arrived from his own trip, Kurama gathered everyone to compare notes. Soon after, Tekki and his group arrived and Tekki joined the impromptu meeting. Messengers had already been sent to Raizen asking him if he knew anything about the Demon Wolves.

"So this boy is one of them?" The Princess asked.

"I believe he is the son of the leader. He called out to the pack to tell his father about what had happened." Tekki said, and then bowed his head, "I should not have hurt him so badly. But when I was attacked by the wolves, rage took over. My demon markings came out and they have not appeared in years."

"You have demon markings?" InuYasha asked his eyes bright. Demon markings were so special! His brother Sesshomaru had permanent demons markings, but to his vast disappointment, he had none.

"Yes. All Bobcats do, but they only appear when we are enraged."

"You should not blame yourself. You were only defending yourself." Aara said gently.

The door opened and Kain walked into the room with a small bow.

"You don't need to bow, Kain." Aara said, knowing that the boy would still bow the next time. He always did.

"Yes, Princess. I'm sorry." He lifted his head, blushing a little. "My father says that the boy will be alright. He just needs plenty of rest and time to heal."

"That is good news!" Aara exclaimed. "Perhaps we can end this problem before it gets worse. At least we can talk to the son."

"I think you should be in the room when he wakes up." Kurama offered. "He is not like the wolves of Otherworld. He may be very dangerous."

"I will be there to calm him if necessary, but I do not think that boy who cannot even get out of bed will be very dangerous."

Kamara was shown to a wonderful room of her own. Like all of the rooms in the Castle, it had its own balcony, either facing inward to the garden in the center or outward to the gardens along the side, a sitting room around a large fireplace, and a bathroom with modern plumbing. Her balcony was facing the interior gardens just as she had requested. The beautiful hills of the other outside balconies were something that she had seen all her life. She wanted the excitement of the Castle and the people that lived in it. The center garden was rectangular, like the Castle itself, with flagstone paths intersecting it, each flanked by flowering hedges. Four huge oak trees spread their branches from the four corners and a huge stone fountain was in the center of the gardens, with all the paths joining into a circle around it. It was the hub, the very center of the Castle.

Kamara sat on the stone ledge of her balcony almost hidden by the branches of the oak and watched the people pass by. She saw Kurama walk by talking to Tekki and then Aniki and Kamui go from one side to the other. Kaiba rushed by, coming out from the entrance closest to the South Tower, jutting from the corner to the left of hers. Probably attending the wounded wolf that Hiten had brought to the Castle earlier. The Princess herself walked by and suddenly stopped and looked up, directly into the eyes of Kamara. The girl started, how did the Princess know she was there? Was that part of her power? Aara smiled at the girl and gave a little wave, which Kamara returned a bit guiltily, and then continued to the other wing. Soon after Tekku and Kain went by, walking quickly as if in a hurry to get somewhere. They went into the entrance opposite hers.

Sighing, Kamara left her perch and decided to wander around the hallways instead. The wide hall went around the entire Castle on this level, with bedrooms and suites coming off it on either side. Most of the doors were closed, and Kamara wondered how many were occupied and who their occupants were. She had not gotten very far when she saw Hiya coming towards her. She greeted the girl warmly, even though she barely knew her.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I know you." Hiya said.

"I saw you at your 16th birthday party. I am Kamara, Kouga's daughter."

"Oh, yes! Are you here for a visit?"

"Yes, I was just wandering around, wondering who lived behind these rooms."

Hiya smiled. "Come, I will give you the tour! Then she lowered her voice conspiratorially, "Let's start with the hall around the corner. That is the Princess' wing. It's the most interesting!"

Kamara giggled and followed Hiya around the corner and to the end of the next hall, where Hiya opened the door of a room which was in the corner, making it almost seem like the end of the hallway. Inside was a room done in rich velvets, all shades of red, from a deep burgundy to a soft mauve. "It's beautiful!"

"It's the Princess' room."

"Won't we get in trouble?" Kamara said remembering how the Princess looked directly at her.

"Only if she catches us!"

Hiya led the way out of the room and went to the next room to the right. Kurama's room. It was messy, stacked high with books and papers. A large desk dominated what should have been the sitting area, completely covered in piles of documents. Huge maps of Otherworld, Suzaku and Demon World covered the walls. The balcony was covered in plants in containers of all sizes and shapes. Kamara couldn't identify a single one of the plants.

Across the hall was Hiei's room, Hiya's uncle. It was surprisingly tidy, everything in its place, done in shades of gold and rich woods. Definitely masculine. On the wall were mounted katanas, all with intricately carved sheaths.

"I didn't think Hiei would be so neat." Kamara commented, looking around the room.

"Surprising, isn't it? I think it's because he had nothing for so long that he treasures what he has now and takes care of it, and he has very good taste."

The next room was an absolute mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere, and things were all over. Strange things. A bird's nest, an entire skeleton of some small animal, crystals and pretty rocks. "Whose room is this?" Kamara asked.

"InuYasha's."

"But he wears the same clothes all the time." Kamara exclaimed, picking up a tee shirt with the word "Berkeley" emblazoned on it.

"I think the Princess buys him this stuff so that he will wear something else, but it doesn't work."

"Where are the maids? These rooms are a mess."

"Yes, but the maids are only allowed to make the beds, clean the bathrooms, and sweep and dust. Everything else is left alone. The males are really fussy about their stuff. I know that Kurama yelled at one of the maids when she moved a book. Now all the maids are afraid to touch any of their junk, so everything stays like this."

The next room was even worse. Heavy drapes covered every window which made the entire room oppressive. Like Kurama's room, the sitting area was gone; instead large tables were against all the walls and each of them were completely covered in jars, vials, herbs, crystals, and other things that Kamara had never even heard of. Bakura's room.

"Don't touch anything!" Hiya warned.

"I don't even want to be in here!" Karama said, and both girls rushed out together, and then burst into giggles when they reached the safety of the hall. They suddenly realized that someone was standing in front of them and looked up right into the red and yellow eyes of Bakura himself.

"Oh, gods!" Kamara squealed.

"What are you up to?" Bakura asked Hiya, knowing full well what the girl was doing.

"Just giving Kamara a tour of the Castle. Bakura, meet Kamara, Kouga's daughter." Hiya said jauntily. She knew that Bakura would never hurt anyone, and that even though he looked scary, he was actually very gentle and very shy.

Bakura turned to the girl and offered his hand. "Welcome to the Castle."

Kamara took the blue hand and shook it. "Thank you."

Then each party beat a hasty retreat, Bakura into his room, and the girls to continue their tour. Aniki's room was next. Another mess! On a sideboard, in its holder, was the Banyruu, the huge halberd that he had used in his former life as Bankotsu. Now Aniki found that he preferred to use his lightning powers and rarely carried the halberd anymore. It was awkward to carry, taller than he was and just as wide, especially when he was flying. As Bankotsu, he did not have fire wheels, but as Aniki he did. Kamara looked at the halberd in amazement.

"I've heard about this sword! I didn't realize it was so large."

The last male's room was next. Shilo's room was austere, the furnishings simple, with no personalization at all. It seemed like no one lived here. Kamara was looking around when the young man himself appeared, coming from the balcony. "May I help you?"

Kamara blushed bright red. "I'm so sorry!"

Hiya cut in, "Just giving her the grand tour. Shilo, meet Kamara."

"Hello." His voice was soft and barely above a whisper. He was so beautiful! Pale blue eyes in a handsome face with long blond hair. But Kamara had heard about his history, and she did not want to intrude on his solitude. She smiled and gave a little bow, pulling Hiya with her as she quickly exited the room.

"I think I should return to my own room and get ready for dinner." Kamara told the Ice Demoness.

"Okay. I'll see you in the dining room. I'll save you a seat." Hiya waved and went in the opposite direction. Kamara turned to go back to her room, and then noticed light coming from under the next door, the seventh room. Who was in that room? There were only six males. She knocked but received no answer. Slowly she opened the door and saw someone sleeping in bed. She slipped into the room, closing the door silently behind her. He was so handsome! Dark hair surrounding a fair face. Who was he?

All of a sudden everything blurred around her, and the girl put a hand out to brace herself, but there was nothing behind her. With a soft moan, Kamara fell senseless to the floor, and the boy slept on.


	7. Chapter 7: The plan

**Chapter 7 - The Plan**

"She's finally waking up."

Kamara heard the voice, sounding so far away, and her mind began to claw its way back to the surface. She was a little queasy. Finally, her head cleared a little more and she opened her eyes. Deep blue..no, turquoise eyes looked back at her. Kaiba.

"You'll be alright."

"What happened?" She looked around; she was in her own room, lying on her bed. Kurama was standing nearby.

"You walked into my patient's room, the wolf and Kurama's sleeping plants went to work on you. When I went to check on the boy, I found you sound asleep on the floor."

"Oh. I must have gotten lost." Kamara said lamely.

"Ah, we already know about your little tour with Hiya." Kurama said, but he was smiling and there was no malice in his voice. "I'm just glad that you weren't hurt."

"That was the wolf?" Kamara asked, remembering his fair face.

"Yes, we are not sure what to expect when he wakes up, so we are keeping him asleep until he is healed a little more. Then we will wake him under controlled circumstances." Kaiba explained.

"Oh, I've got to get ready for dinner!" Kamara suddenly remembered, trying to sit up. Waves of dizziness flooded her and she lay back down. "Oh!"

"Actually you missed dinner completely. Hiya was looking for you when you didn't show up, but couldn't find you. I will have a tray brought up for you, but you should rest until your head completely clears."

"Yes, my plants were wide open so you really got a dose of their pollen. You'll be fine by tomorrow morning." Kurama added.

The two men bid their goodnights and a short while later a maid appeared with a tray. A little while later, a small knock sounded and Kamara called out "enter." Tekku walked in the room, to her great surprise and secret joy.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, just foolishly walked into a room full of sleeping plants." Kamara said, and then tried to think of something else to say to keep him here.

"Yes, I heard about your little tour." Tekku said, saving her the trouble.

"Oh, no! Has everyone heard about it?" The girl turned deep red with embarrassment.

"Yes, I'm afraid almost everyone knows about your little escapade."

"I shouldn't have followed Hiya's lead."

"Oh, no one minds, so don't worry about it. And everyone adores Hiya; so she gets away with everything. Since she has no parents, except for her uncle, everyone has sort of adopted her."

"Doesn't her mother visit her?"

"Yukina will no longer leave the Ice World, especially after Touya's death. Hiei takes Hiya for a visit occasionally, but he is not really welcomed in Ice World. Only females are allowed there."

"How sad for her!"

"She can cope with that a lot easier than her father's death."

"What do you mean?"

"Hiya is positive that Touya was murdered, but is unable to prove it. She spent a year living in Suzaku trying to find evidence but couldn't find a thing."

"That's terrible! I am glad I made friends with her." Kamara stated, and then looked at the Bobcat. The light from the lamp threw golden shadows on his face and made his hair the color of fire. Oh, gods! How I love him! She lowered her eyes, afraid he would read the feelings inside.

"You must be tired. The effect of the plant will wear off by morning." Tekku stood to leave.

"Thank you for stopping by." Kamara said. He nodded and then left the room. She reached over and picked up a strand of red hair that had fallen on the bed. "Oh, Tekku! How can I make you love me?" She wished that she had someone to ask advice from, but there was no one. Hiya didn't seem to be interested in anyone, and even her own mother was no help. Kouga had loved Kagome long before she loved him in return. Kome and Ayala had fallen in love with each other at first sight. Serafin had been kidnapped and raped by Hiten, oh, that was a great idea! Kamara sighed unhappily. If only she could get Tekku to notice her….

The next morning, Kamara confided in Hiya about her feelings for Tekku. The Ice Maiden literally clapped her hands in joy! "You will have him! You now have an ally! First, get ready for a long walk. We will start the "Kenru Plan."

"What is that?"

"Just get ready. I'll be back in a few minutes." Hiya said as she rushed out of the room.

Kamara shrugged and put on soft boots and slacks and a light top with a sweater that she could take off if she got too warm. Hiya returned in a short while. "Okay. Go down stairs; Tekku is waiting for you."

"What? What did you tell him?" Kamara said in alarm.

"That you wanted to see the scenery but that you needed a strong escort in case the Demon Wolves attacked. I appealed to his vanity, calling him strong and brave."

"Oh." Kamara said with no enthusiasm at all.

"You'll get to spend time with him roaming the hills. That's how Kenru won his father."

"But I already spend time with Tekku in the hills near my home and it has gotten me nowhere!"

"Umm. Well, what do you talk about?"

"Nothing much. Usually we just sit there."

"So talk to him!"

"About what? I don't know what to say to him."

"Get him talking, about the Bobcat clan and just agree with him occasionally. Look at him as if he were the most wonderful thing in the world."

"How do you know all this?" Kamara asked her brow knitted.

"I watch and I learn." Hiya suddenly stopped smiling. "I watched Kamella for an entire year; watched her coddle Boushin with her ways and her words. And watched him believe every one of her lies."

"Who is Kamella?"

"The one who murdered my father." Hiya said, and her voice was like ice.

"If you know who it is, why don't you bring her to the Princess or to Queen Vara? Can't they prove that she is guilty?"

"I don't think their powers work on females like it does on males. Besides, Kamella is the Empress of Suzaku. Boushin is the Emperor. He was in love with my father and that's why Kamella killed him."

"But isn't Boushin a man … oh!"

"My father enjoyed the company of both males and females. I didn't care who he was with as long as he was happy." Hiya suddenly shook her head, as if clearing away her gloomy thoughts, and smiled brightly, "Enough! Tekku is waiting for you. Go, have fun! Get him talking!"


	8. Chapter 8: Tsume

**Chapter 8 - Tsume**

"Why did you attack a Bobcat?' Tsume growled at the wolves that had been with his son.

"We thought he was a Cat." The closest wolf answered, cringing at the leader's growl.

"You could not tell the difference between a Cat and a Bobcat!" The wolf hastily backed away, just out of his leader's reach. "And now my son is badly wounded and a captive!"

Everything was going wrong! They had gone all the way to the mountains between Demon World and Suzaku, carefully avoiding the patrols and the White Tower, and the three Great Dragons that lived there. They had moved only by night, staying well hidden during the day. They had stayed in their wolf forms so that anyone who happened to glimpse them would think them only part of Kouga's wolves, and in two nights, everything had gone wrong. The whole plan was now a disaster!

It had seemed so simple: kill Kouga, take control of the wolves, and bring them back to Demon World to help in the fight against the Cats. The Cats had been decimated in the Three Worlds War, two-thirds of their clan killed by the Blood Demons, and for many years, peace had reigned between the Wolves and the Cats. But the Cats had spent those years procreating like crazy.. something that the Wolves, who mated for life, could not compete with. Soon their clan was even larger than before and they had outgrown their land and looked with greedy eyes to the Wolves' territory. Many Wolves had already died trying to defend their homeland in the one-sided fight. There were just too many Cats! But there were hundreds of wolves in Otherworld. Not as powerful as Demon Wolves, but still wolves, and still capable of helping in the war.

So Tsume had taken three dozen wolves with him to Otherworld to bring back reinforcements. Their leader Kouga was the only problem, but they did not think he would be much of one. He no longer could transform into his powerful wolf counterpart; his only power was the crystal shards he wore for speed. Stop the speed and you stop the wolf. But Tsume had made the first error when he mistook Kome for his father. Damn! Those two looked almost exactly alike! Now Kouga had been warned and had already doubled the patrols. Then Kiba, his oldest son, had foolishly attacked a Bobcat and had gotten wounded and captured. His men were watching him, waiting for his command, but he didn't have the faintest idea what to do.

They were gathered around the bed. Kurama had removed his plants and soon the boy would awaken. The Princess was at his side, ready to blanket the boy with calmness if needed, Kaiba was there to examine his wounds and Kurama was there to question him. Long minutes passed and finally the boy began to stir. A finger twitched and then he gave a small moan as he began to wake up. Large teal-colored eyes opened and he looked at the group standing over him and gave a small nervous smile.

Kaiba examined his wounds quickly and then nodded. Kurama moved closer.

"My name is Kurama and I am the head of the Protectors of Otherworld."

The boy nodded. "Hello," he whispered, his eyes never leaving the Fox's face. He knew well who Kurama was, the Fox Demon in a human body.

"And I am Aara."

Her voice was gentle, calm, and the boy looked in her direction and smiled. "Princess Aara, it is an honor to meet you. I am Kiba."

"Please tell us why the Demon Wolves are attacking Kouga." Aara said in the same gentle tone, but this time she used more of her power, adding trust to the calmness she was already sending out.

Kiba blinked, then his smile grew wider, his eyes dreamy. Slowly, his words just a little slurred, the boy told them about his father's plan and about the greed of the Cat Clan.

"We must stop this plan before anyone else gets hurt." Aara said, looking at Kurama.

"We need to find your father and talk to him." Kurama said to the boy.

"He is probably somewhere near the Castle." Kiba said, and then added. "But he will be hard to find. The pack will be well hidden."

Kurama thanked the boy and then moved to leave, "Princess, I am going to send Aniki and Kamui to find the wolves and invite the leader to the Castle so that we can settle this. I will also send for Kouga."

"Good idea. I will stay here a while longer with Kiba. He needs to eat something before Kaiba puts him back to sleep." Aara said, sitting at the boy's side and taking his limp hand. It was rough, calloused, proof of the hard life of Demon World. The boy blinked sleepily.

"I'll send up a bowl of broth for him." Kurama said as he left the room.

It took Kamui half a day to find the wolves. They were well hidden indeed! The pack was resting under the trees in wolf form. Aniki dropped down from the clouds, landing right in front of the startled pack. As one they sprang to their feet, fangs bared and growling. A large gray wolf with a double slash of white on his chest, moved to the front, but did not advance. He could feel the power in this young man. What was he?

"We come in peace, as emissaries from the Princess of Otherworld. She would like to talk to Tsume."

Surprise registered on the wolf's face - how did they know his name? - and then he transformed into his human form.

"Do you have my son?"

"Yes, he is under the care of our healer mage, Kaiba."

"Who are you?"

"I am Aniki, the fifth male of Princess Aara. This is Kamui, one of the Protectors."

A Thunder Demon! No wonder he could sense the boy's power. Kamui was a Bat Demon with crystal shards to augment his sonar. That's how the pack had been found so easily. He had definitely underestimated Otherworld's power.

"The Princess requests that you come to the Castle tomorrow in the mid-afternoon. You may bring as many of your clan as you'd like. All are welcome." With those words, Aniki picked up Kamui and flew away.

"What are we going to do?"

Tsume looked at his wolves, "We go see the Princess of Otherworld."


	9. Chapter 9: First love

**Chapter 9 - First Love**

It was working! Hiya's plan was working! Tekku had spent all of yesterday showing her around and right now he was waiting for her to show her more of the sights. Kamara had already changed clothes a dozen times; unhappy with everything she tried on.

"Hurry up!" Hiya said from her perch on Kamara's bed. "He will get tired of waiting!"

"Alright, I'll wear this one." Kamara said with a last glance at the mirror. Today was the day! If it had worked for Kenru, it would work for her! Perhaps this was not exactly what Hiya had planned, but Kamara had decided on her own to do just what Kenru had done. To offer herself to her Bobcat. Tekki had fallen in love with her after that, why couldn't it happen with Tekku?

Kamara thanked Hiya and then ran out the door. Tekku! Her beautiful Bobcat! Today he would be hers!

This time, at Kamara's prompting, Tekku took the girl high into the hills, to a very secluded spot. He dropped to the ground, lying in the tall grass, staring up at the sky. All around them were white daisies with tiny yellow centers. "Nice," he whispered, more to himself than to the girl beside him, and closed his eyes, drowsing contently in the warm morning sun.

Kamara watched him for a few minutes and then gathered her courage. She unbuttoned her blouse and took it off. The sun felt so good on her naked skin. "Tekku," she whispered.

The Bobcat opened his eyes and then sat straight up. "Kamara! What are you doing?"

"I love you, Tekku." She said simply, her eyes on his face. Please let him want me!

"Kamara..." his voice was suddenly hoarse, his eyes glued to her breasts, his body already responding. It had not been that long ago when his body had changed from child to young man.

"I want you to make love to me." Kamara said. She leaned forward, reaching for his lips. Tekku gave a little whimper, and leaned into her kiss. Her mouth was warm and sweet, and her breasts pressed against his chest, softly giving against his hard muscles. His heart was hammering in his chest. He kissed her harder and his hands found the treasure she was offering and cupped them. He left her kiss and looked deep into her eyes.

"Bobcats are not like Wolves. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I know."

Tekku looked down at what his hands were holding, feeling their weight, and bent down to kiss their light brown tips. Kamara could feel him trembling. Suddenly he released her and quickly removed his clothing, almost tearing it off of his body. She took off her skirt, but hesitated at her underwear. Tekku fell back on the grass and held his arms up to her. She smiled and went into his arms, their mouths meeting for another kiss. The sun was high in the sky when Kamara and Tekku returned to the Castle. She was glowing! Tekku was holding her hand, stealing little looks at her; she was so beautiful! He had never noticed it before, how could he have missed that? He walked her to her door, looked around to make sure no one was looking, and kissed her.

"I'll see you at dinner."

Kamara nodded and smiled, watching the Bobcat quickly walk to his room on the other wing. Then she opened her door and slipped inside. Kouga was standing there.

"Where have you been?"

"Daddy!" Kamara swallowed nervously. "I.. was just seeing the sights."

"With the Demon Wolves around? I told you that I didn't want you wandering around alone!"

"Tekku was with me."

"Oh. Good. He can handle a few wolves."

"Why are you here, Daddy?" Kamara asked. "Is Mom here too?"

"No, just me. A meeting has been set up with the Demon Wolf leader to try to resolve this before anyone else gets hurt."

At mid-afternoon, a dozen wolves walked up the path to the Castle gate and then transformed into men. The guards opened the gate and led the way to the door where Kurama waited.

"Welcome to the Castle. I am Kurama, head of Protectors and first male to Princess Aara."

"I am Tsume, son of Kima, leader of the Demon Wolf clan."

The Wolves were led into the dining hall, where they were introduced to the Princess and the other five males. Sitting towards the center was Kouga and Tekki. Neither of the men said anything to the Wolves. Tsume sat at the opposite end of the table surrounded by his Wolves. His face was grim.

"We would like to end this before more bloodshed is spilled." The Princess began.

"Where is my son?"

"He is in a bedroom upstairs. As soon as the meeting is finished, you will be taken to him. I assure you he is getting the best of care."

"Yes, after he was almost killed!"

"That is my fault." Tekki said. "I apologize for hurting your son so badly."

"In Tekki's defense, he was attacked by a dozen wolves." Kurama began.

"No, there is no defense for what I did. Again, I am truly sorry." Tekki interrupted.

Tsume nodded but said nothing.

"Is he going to apologize for hurting my son? Or for wanting to kill me?" Kouga said his voice a low growl.

"That will not help matters, Kouga." Aara said. "We need to end this now."

"Tsume, Kiba has told us about your war with the Cat Clan." Kurama said, addressing the Demon Wolf.

"He told you?" Tsume cried with a snarl. Kiba would not tell them anything! "Was he tortured? What did you do to him?"

"We do not torture in Otherworld." Aara said calmly.

"My son would never tell you anything of his own free will!"

"Yes, he would." Then Aara blanketed the entire room with calmness and trust.

Tsume could feel himself relax and noticed that smiles were now on his pack's faces. What was happening?

"That is my power, Tsume. The power over emotions. Kiba trusted me." Aara said, her voice gentle, filled with love and trust.

Tsume looked at her, and then shook his head violently. "Witch! You will not enslave me!"

Aara sighed, and released her power. She could force it, but that was not what she wanted.

"We want to help you." Kurama broke in.

"Give us one of your Dragons, that will help!"

"You know we cannot do that. Both you and the Cat Clan are under Mukuro's rule, not mine." Aara answered. "But we can offer your Clan a home here in Otherworld or Suzaku, if you prefer."

"And become dogs instead of wolves?"

Both Kouga and InuYasha began to growl, and Kouga started to rise from his chair.

"No!" Kurama told him, "Sit down!"

Kouga glared at the Fox but returned to his chair.

"What do you propose? We cannot give you an army, and we will not give you our wolves." Kurama asked.

Tsume stared at the table for a few minutes, trying to work it out. How could he make the Cat Clan afraid of the Wolf Clan? If only he had Otherworld as an ally! If only the Cats thought that he could call on the power of Otherworld and all their allies, including the Blood Demons.. then the Cats would leave them in peace!

"If we had an alliance with Otherworld, the Cats would leave us alone." Tsume said aloud what he had been thinking.

"We cannot ally ourselves with one of Mukuro's clans, she will begin another war!" Kurama exclaimed.

"That would depend on what type of alliance it was. If it were like the alliance that Otherworld had with Suzaku before the Three Worlds War, Mukuro could do nothing about it."

"You want the Princess to bind you?" InuYasha cried, jumping to his feet.

"No, not the Princess. I am mated. I am a Wolf." Tsume said his voice suddenly calm. He had been working it all out in his head. This just might work! "If our children were mated, we would be allied to Otherworld. You have a daughter, don't you, Kouga?"

"Yes." Kouga said uncertainly.

"I have a son. He is 16. Let them mate and we will have our alliance."

You want to barter our children?" Kouga exclaimed.

"I want to save our clan! They were once your clan! Kiba is my first son, this is not something I offer lightly. But I would do anything to save my clan. We are being slaughtered by the hundreds! In a few more weeks, the Demon Wolf clan will cease to exist. If my son can stop this with a mating, then that is what I offer. The Otherworld Wolves are part of our blood. If you could only see one of our dens you would understand how much alike we are."

"That can be arranged!" Aara exclaimed, feeling the despair coming from the Wolf Leader. "Bakura, you can open a portal wherever Tsume directs you, and Aniki can go through it with Kouga. Make the portal high in the air so no one will see them, and they will only stay for a short while before anyone notices them."

Before Kouga could protest, Bakura had created the portal and Aniki grabbed him and whisked him through it. In seconds they were flying high above Demon World. The landscape was so different, barren and hostile. Aniki was circling the area looking for a Wolf den, when Kouga told him to go to the north. Just beyond a tall hill was what was left of one of the dens. The wolves had made their home in shallow caves and crevices at the foot of the hill and black smoke was pouring out of every opening. In front of the dens lay the bodies of the Wolves, male, female, children.. everyone had been slaughtered. Their blood had stained the ground a deep red and Kouga did not think he would ever get the smell of their blood out of his nose.

"Take me home, Aniki."

The Thunder Demon flew straight for the portal and went through. As soon as they were on the other side, Bakura closed the portal.

"Did you see the den?"

"I saw what was left of it."

"What?" Tsume turned ashen. "Not another one!" How many dens had been destroyed now? Dozens? A hundred? It had to end!

"Everyone was dead. Murdered! Even the pups!" Came Kouga's choked words.

Kouga stared at Tsume. At a Wolf, the very same bloodline as his own. He could not let them die.

"I accept your offer."


	10. Chapter 10: Matters of the heart

**Chapter 10 - Matters of the Heart**

Kamara heard her name being whispered and she tentatively went to the balcony. Tekku was standing there. She rushed to his arms.

"Oh, Tekku!"

"I couldn't stand waiting until dinner time. Kamara, you are so wonderful! I want to be with you all the time!"

"I want that too!" She was pressed against his chest, but now she lifted her head and he kissed her. Her heart was fluttering inside of her breast like a moth trapped inside of lamp. She had never been so happy.

"I know that Bobcats don't mate and as long as we're together..that I can see you..that's enough."

"I don't know what to say to you, Kamara. I am only 14, but right now I only want to be with you." Tekku said, meaning every word, then he flushed red, "Plus, I am only half Bobcat and ... and ... well, I've never been with anyone before. Not like that."

"Me neither." Kamara said, happiness filling every inch of her being. "I love you so much."

Tekku looked down at the girl in his arms, then without hesitation, said "I love you too, Kamara."

He took her in his arms and jumped to the edge of the balcony and then off. Quickly, hoping that no one would see them, they went through the gardens and the Castle to one of the outer doors and slipped back into the hills. This time there was no hesitation or shyness. Kamara pulled off her skirt and sat in Tekku's lap, smiling as she felt his rapid response. Tekku gave a low moan which she silenced with a deep kiss. Tekku reached down and unzipped, freeing himself, and then lifted her so that he could enter. Wrapped tightly together, deep inside, they rode new passion to its completion.

The sun was low in the sky when the pair finally returned to the Castle, unable to stop the smiles and the glances, precious new love filled their entire beings. Once inside, he picked her up and sprang for her balcony, setting her on her feet, but not letting her go. His arms were still tightly around her.

"I don't want to ever let you go!" Tekku exclaimed. "I never knew it could feel this way!"

She leaned against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I love you so much! I have loved you for years!"

"Years?" He looked down at her. "Years?"

"Yes, ever since we were children. I always knew." Kamara smiled up at her Bobcat.

"And I was oblivious to it all!" Tekku shook his head.

"It doesn't matter! You're with me now and that all that counts!" He bent down and kissed her and she sighed in contentment. Everything was right with the world! Everything was perfect!

Kamara reaching up for another kiss when she heard a loud knock and then her father's voice. "Come back to me when he is gone." Tekku nodded and sprang to the balcony edge and then over, landing silently in the garden below.

Kamara waited until he was gone and then opened the door for her father. She had never seen a look like that on his face before. So serious and so sad at the same time. What had happened?

"Daddy, what's the matter?"

Kouga sat his daughter down on the settee in front of the fireplace and told her about his trip to the dens of Demon World. Of the slaughter he had witnessed.

"How terrible! There must be something we can do!" Kamara exclaimed; taking hold of her father's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"We have thought of only one thing: to form an alliance with the Demon Wolves so that the Cat Clan stops the war. An alliance with Otherworld and its allies. Then the Demon Wolves will be safe for they will be allied with Raizen and Shido, and since the Cats fear them, especially Shido and his Blood Demons."

"An alliance with the Princess?"

Kouga looked at his daughter and his eyes filled with sadness, "No, child. You know you are the light of my life, don't you? I would never do anything to hurt you if I could avoid it?"

"Daddy, you're scaring me..."

"The only alliance that we can make is a mating between our two families..Tsume's and mine."

"What are you saying?" Kamara looked at her father's sad face, and then in blinding flash of clarity realized what he was saying. Her heart screamed in pain. "No! Please, no!"

"I'm sorry, child. I can't think of anything else to do. I cannot let them be slaughtered. They are our blood. They are Wolves!"

Kamara sat there immobile. A few minutes ago she had been the happiest girl in the world and now... "Who?"

"Kiba. The boy who is hurt. Tsume is talking to him now. We need to mate you as soon as possible, and then he can continue to heal. But we need to be able to say our children are mated. Please understand, Kamara, it is the only way."

"I do understand." Kamara said slowly, and then she went into her father's arms and sobbed out her pain. Tekku would become just a memory..a sweet memory of first love, and no one would ever know about the miracle of love that today had brought.

Tsume was not having an easy time with his son. Like Kouga, he had explained the situation and the solution that the alliance would bring. Kiba was glaring at his father with raw anger. "So I should become a dog like these wolves of Otherworld? Is that what you want? To mate with a female who is not even full Wolf, but half human! Taint our bloodline with their weakness! Never!"

"If you do not mate with her, there will be no bloodline! There will be no one left!" Tsume growled, and then forced himself to calm down. "Kiba, you are our only hope."

The young Wolf stared at his father, and then finally relented. "So as soon as I am well, I am going to mate with this girl?"

"Unfortunately we cannot wait that long. You must mate with her tomorrow night and then you can heal more."

"I hope I can manage it!" Kiba said bitterly. "I wonder how she'll like living in Demon World."

"You will not live there. Otherworld is now your home. Kouga would not let his daughter go to Demon World."

Kiba said nothing more, turning his head away from his father. It had all been decided already. Tomorrow he would have to find the strength to take this half-wolf as his mate, and then he would have to learn to live in her world. Well, she would find that a Demon Wolf, even a hurt one, is not a tamed puppy! She would feel his teeth!


	11. Chapter 11: Two nights

**Chapter 11 - Two Nights**

It was late, long past midnight, and Kamara sat in front of the fire, staring at the flames. It hurt so much! She didn't even hear him come into the room, using the balcony as he had the last time.

"Kamara..."

She looked up into the green eyes of her first love, the boy she had loved all her life, and tears began to fall again. Tekku took her into his arms, holding her tightly, and whispered, "I will never let you go. We will tell our parents that we are mated. They can do nothing about it!"

"No." Kamara answered softly, "If I don't mate with the Demon Wolf, many more will die."

"But I love you!"

"I know." She looked into his eyes, "And I will never stop loving you. No matter what happens, no matter how much time passes, I will always love you."

"Kamara..." Tekku whispered.

"Stay with me.. let us have this one last night together."

Then for one last time, Kamara felt the love of her Tekku, of her Bobcat. Tomorrow she would belong to another, but tonight she would be in the arms of the person she loved.

Tonight would have to last a lifetime.

All too soon, the sky began to lighten and it was time for Tekku to leave. He kissed her one last time, his eyes filled with unshed tears, and then left, leaving an emptiness in her heart that would never be filled. Tekku did not go to his room, but instead went to the hill where he had been with Kamara for the first time, had it been only yesterday? He sat there all day, silent tears running down his face.

An hour after Tekku left, Kamara heard a knock on her door and then heard Hiya call out. She rushed to the door and let the girl slip in. Kamara went to the settee and Hiya sat next to her.

"I heard what happened. My uncle is furious; he thinks we should just teach those Cats a permanent lesson."

"We don't need another war."

"You look terrible. Your eyes are all puffy. Have you been crying all night? Why didn't you ask for me? I would have come, oh! I should have come without your needing to ask!"

Kamara shook her head and fresh tears began to fall. Hiya searched her pockets for a Kleenex, but of course nothing like that was in them. So she went to the nightstand for one and saw the unmade bed. "Kamara..."

"I love him, Hiya."

"Tekku was here? Last night?"

"Yes. He loves me too." Kamara said. "Yesterday in the field..."

"Oh." Hiya frowned, and then returned to her seat next to her friend. "You cannot go through with this mating tonight! Tell the Princess what happened, she will stop it immediately!"

"No, you must swear that you will never tell a soul! Swear it to me, Hiya!"

"But why? You love Tekku."

"I can't have the blood of the Wolf clan on my hands. I can stop the war. My happiness is not worth hundreds of lives. Hiya, swear it. Swear your silence. Please..."

The Ice Demoness lowered her head and then nodded. "I swear." She looked up into Kamara's eyes, "But if you ever change your mind, or need my help in any way, I will help you, I swear that too."

Kamara embraced the girl tightly, "Thank you."

"Now, let's clean up this room!" Hiya said standing, "and you!"

While Kamara went to take a hot bath, Hiya stripped the bedding and left it in a ball on the floor. She called in a maid and had fresh linen put on the bed and the old bedding taken away. Vases filled with flowers appeared and the drapes were thrown back to let in the sunlight. Kamara sat in the warm sun on her balcony while Hiya brushed her straight black hair, drying it in the sun as she brushed. The girls spent the entire day together, trying to forget the pain and the heartache, but all too soon the sky darkened. It was time.

Because of his injuries, it had been decided that Kamara would go to Kiba's room. The Wolf was propped up with pillows and the Healer Mage was there giving him last minute instructions. "You must be careful of your stitches. Don't stretch or you will tear them. I recommend spooning."

"What is that?"

Kaiba blushed, but explained. "I know that Wolves like to take from behind, but I don't want you to kneel and stretch over her, that will surely tear open your wounds. So lie on your side and hold her against your front, but with her facing away from you. Like a pair of spoons."

"Oh."

"If you need more instructions, I can have Kurama come in..."

"I know what to do." Kiba said tersely.

"Okay. Kamara will be here in a few minutes." Then the Mage left the room.

Now there was nothing to do but wait.. for a girl he had never met before. For a half-Wolf. He growled softly. Otherworld would never domesticate him! He may not be able to move very much, but he still had sharp fangs. This girl would bleed for him!

His bitter thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock, followed by the door opening. Kiba was facing away from the door, but he turned to watch a young girl walk into the room wearing a pink robe. She had long straight black hair and the most incredible blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Hello." She said tentatively. "My name is Kamara."

"I am Kiba." The Wolf said, and then added. "Could you come to the other side of the bed? Kaiba wants me to stay off my left side."

Kamara nodded and quickly went to the other side. She hesitated, wondering if she should take off the robe, but decided against it and slid under the covers with it still on. Kiba took her in his arms, noticing that she was trembling, and tears were already forming in her blue eyes. She didn't want any part of this either! He bent down to her throat, but instead of a bite, he gently kissed her.

"I won't hurt you, Kamara." Kiba whispered.

The girl nodded and pressed against his chest. Kiba could feel her warm tears falling on his chest. In that instant, his entire life changed. He knew that he could never hurt her and he would always protect her, and that she was going to be his mate. A soft growl started that turned almost into a purr as he turned her over, removed her robe, and then pressed himself against her, spooning. Every movement, every touch was gentle and slow. And afterward, he held her in his arms, still spooned, his face against her sweet-smelling hair, awash with contentment for the first time in his young, turbulent life.


	12. Chapter 12: The morning after

**Chapter 12 - The Morning After**

Princess Aara was yawning every so often, but trying to be discreet about it. She was not a morning person, but Kurama had insisted on a morning meeting. The table was piled high with breakfast: eggs, bacon, pancakes, rolls, and many other items. Tsume and his group of wolves were trying very hard not to salivate at the array of food. There was nothing like this is Demon World!

"Please help yourself." The Princess said. In front of her was a cup of hot tea. She could not possibly eat this early in the morning. She stifled another yawn, and Kurama tried to suppress a smile.

Tsume did not want to seem that eager, but then he noticed that the males already had plates piled high, and he gave the signal to his wolves to dig in. They each took filled plates back to their seats. It was all so delicious!

"What do your subjects eat?" Tsume inquired of the Princess.

"I'm not sure I understand the question." Aara replied.

"This is food for the Castle, what do the people in the villages eat?"

"This is the same food as the villagers eat. They send us extra food whenever they can; and also we barter with them with items from the Human World that Kurama brings back."

"Everyone eats this well?" Tsume asked, unable to grasp it. In the Eastern Lands only Mukuro and a few of the clan lords lived in any kind of luxury..everyone else struggled to survive.

"Let start the meeting, if you don't mind." The always pragmatic Kurama broke in. "Kamara and Kiba mated last night and I have already sent messages to Shido and Raizen. They in turn will contact Mukuro and the Cat Clan. This should stop the war."

"Thank you." Tsume said, and he meant it sincerely. Now, hopefully no more of his clan would die.

"Again, I extend the offer for your clan to live here in Otherworld. There is no wolf clan in the Western Mountains, which border Demon World and you are welcome to live there. You are certainly welcome to check out the area." Aara told them.

"I need to return to my clan home and tell my father what has transpired. It is his decision, not mine."

"Bakura can open a portal for you to return home. We will leave the portal open for either your entire clan to come here, or how ever many Wolves wish to live here. Or you can just return a message saying you wish to stay in Demon World."

Then Kurama added, to the surprise of both Tsume and Kouga, "The Western Mountains need the most patrols since they border Demon World and it would be a great help to us if your clan would consider becoming part of the Protectors. The villages you protect would feed and clothe you in return for your protection. Please think it over and talk to your father."

Tsume stared in surprise and amazement. No one had every treated him or his clan like this. So open and giving. And if he lived in the Western Mountains, his clan would have a safe and comfortable home, and be useful at the same time. Exist for a purpose. Tsume nodded and stood up, "I will convey all I have heard and seen to my father. Now I will take my leave and return when we are ready to leave. I would like to see my son at that time."

"Of course, whenever you want."

In another part of the Castle, Kamara was waking up. Kiba still had his arms around her and he was pressed tightly against her back, but she could tell by his breathing that he was sound asleep. There was a small tap on the door and then Kaiba walked into the room. He went around the bed to Kamara's side.

"Good, you are awake." The healer said softly. "I need to change his bandages and put him back into a healing sleep."

Kamara nodded and Kaiba handed her robe to her, and then turned away while she got out of bed. Soon she was in her own bedroom. She sat on her bed, and ran her hand over the covers. She and Tekku had made love here. She bit her lip, refusing to shed any more tears. There was a small knock and Hiya stuck her head in the door. She quickly came inside and sat next to Kamara.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked. "I was worried about you. You never know what Demons are going to do..especially those from Demon World."

"I'm okay. Kiba was very gentle."

"That's a relief! I was wondering where you were going to live?"

"Live? I just assumed I would be going home, to Kaede's Village and build a little house there." Kamara said her brow knitting. "But I haven't talked to anyone about it. Have you heard anything?"

"Well, the Princess offered the Demon Wolves a home in the Western Mountains, and if they accept, I assume that you will live there with Kiba."

"Live with Demon Wolves? No! I couldn't!"

"Well, I don't know what is going to happen. I guess you need to talk to Kiba and work it out. Maybe you could stay here at the Castle? Then we could be together!"

"No, not here."

"You don't want to be my friend?"

"Of course I do! And we will always be friends no matter where I live. But Tekku lives here, and I don't think I could stand to be so close to him, and not be able to touch him."

"So last night didn't change anything? You still love Tekku?"

"Did you think it would?" Kamara exclaimed. "I will always love Tekku. That will never change."

Another knock and this time Kouga walked into the room. Hiya said she would return later, leaving Kouga to talk to his daughter in private. He sat down next to Kamara.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Kiba was very nice to me." Kamara said, and then looked into her father's blue eyes, "Has it been decided where I am going to live? Am I going to go home with you?"

"I don't know what is happening. I only specified that you would not live in Demon World. It didn't occur to me to ask for more. I'm so sorry that you had to bear the brunt of this."

"I understand, Daddy. I probably would have done the same thing if I had seen part of my clan slaughtered like that."

"I only hope that your mother is going to be as understanding, but I don't think she will be."

"Yes, you will probably be in the dog house for awhile." Kamara agreed with a small laugh.

Kouga laughed with her, but the truth was that Kagome was going to explode when she heard what he had done. He was dreading going home.

It was late afternoon when Tsume and the Demon Wolves returned. While the pack went to the kitchen to load up on supplies, Tsume went to see his son. Kurama removed his plants so that they could talk. Tsume sat on the edge of his son's bed.

"How are you feeling?"

Kiba looked at his father drowsily, still feeling the effects of Kurama's powerful plants. "Okay. Have you seen Kamara?"

"No, but I will try to see her before I leave. How did it go?"

"Father, she is so beautiful. Is it possible to fall in love in an instant?"

"Very possible, especially for a Wolf. When you meet your life mate, you know it instantly. Does she feel the same way about you?"

"I don't think so. But then she is very young and this was foisted upon her. I will give her all the time she needs."

Tsume smiled. How different Kiba was from yesterday! Finding your life mate was so special. He remembered when he first saw Myma, he thought his heart had stopped beating. He would love to bring his mate to the peace of Otherworld. He told Kiba about the offer and the Western Mountains. After bidding his son a farewell, he looked for Kamara but she was not in her room. After gathering his wolves, Tsume bid the Princess farewell and walked through the portal to his clan's main den.


	13. Chapter 13: In the doghouse

**Chapter 13 - In the Doghouse**

"YOU DID WHAT!" Kagome shouted.

Kouga cringed away from his mate.

"How could you? Kamara is only 14!" Kagome continued her tirade.

"You don't understand the situation. Wolves…"

"I don't care! How could you force your own daughter to mate with anyone, much less a Demon Wolf? The same Wolf pack that hurt our son!" She stormed into the house and slammed the door.

Kouga went to the porch and sat on the steps in absolute misery. He would have to wait until Kagome calmed down before trying to explain further. It was only a half hour ago that he said goodbye to his daughter. It should have been a half-day journey but Bakura decided to create portal to the Village. The Demon Mage went through the portal to the White Tower and from there, standing in the world of Suzaku, he created a portal to Kaede's Village. Now it would only take them minutes to get to and from the Castle. Having the White Tower at the juncture of three worlds and guarded by three Great Dragons was a godsend. But for Kouga, it only meant that he had to face his mate's wrath sooner.

After a few minutes, Kome came over, still limping a little, but pretty much healed. He asked what was wrong. Kouga stared at his son, and then shrugged. He might as well get it over with.

"I formed an alliance with the Demon Wolves. The entire clan was being slaughtered by Cat Demons. That's why they came to Otherworld. They never thought that we would help them."

"I thought we couldn't help them. Don't the Cats and the Wolves live under Mukuro's rule?" Kome asked.

"That why I formed an alliance outside of the Princess' rule. A personal alliance."

"I'm not following you. What kind of personal alliance?" Kome asked, his brow knitting as he tried to read into his father's words.

"He mated your sister to a Demon Wolf!" Kagome growled, stepping onto the porch. "Your baby sister!"

"Kamara? She is mated to a Demon Wolf?" Kome exclaimed.

Kouga suddenly had a compelling desire to run away and hide in a dark cave. "It was the only way." He said miserably.

"What made you do this? I know you would not have done this without a good reason. You love Kamara with all your heart." Kome said.

"I went to Demon World and saw one of the Wolf dens. They were burning and every Wolf was killed, young and old, male and female, even the children. I couldn't let that continue to happen." Kouga looked up at his mate. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but I couldn't think of anything else to do."

Kagome looked at him, and then burst into tears. Oh, gods! Her anger was easier for him to deal with that her tears. Kouga stood up and tried to hold her, but she pushed him away. "Don't!" She said in a choked voice.

Kome put an arm around his mother and led her back inside. "She needs to calm down, Dad. You aren't helping right now."

Kouga sighed and slowly walked away, going into the hills by himself. He was the picture of dejection. A few of the wolves followed him, to protect him if need be. He went to the hill overlooking the Village and sat down against a rock. He wasn't sure if Kagome would ever forgive him this time. He had never seen her so hurt or so angry. Tears filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. Damn! He brushed them away but more soon replaced them. At least his son didn't hate him.

Kouga sat there long after dark, afraid to go home, but not wanting to be anywhere else. The moon was high in the sky when he saw a shadowy figure approaching. As it drew closer, the shadows lifted and Kome formed. He sat next to his father.

"Mom is still very upset, but she is also worried about you and sent me to see where you were." Kome reported.

"Thank you." Kouga said quietly.

"How is Kamara handling this?"

"Much better than Kagome. She said that she understood, and she said that Kiba was very gentle and kind."

"Maybe that's what you should do!" Kome suddenly exclaimed. "Let's take Mom to the Castle so she can see for herself that Kamara is okay and meet Kiba."

"That's a good idea, but I think you'd better take your mother without me. I don't think she wants to be anywhere near me right now."

"You have a point there. Why don't you come to my house, Dad? You can sleep on the porch. It's warm enough out and we'll set up a bed for you."

The two Wolves returned to the Village and Kome went to tell his mother that Kouga was okay while Ayala made him a bed on the porch. When Kome returned he said that Kagome had agreed to go to the Castle tomorrow morning. Now Kouga was glad for the portal. He curled up in his blankets, but could not get to sleep. He was too worried for that, and he missed sleeping next to his mate.

The next morning, just after breakfast, Kome and Kagome set out, going through the portal. Kouga walked to his home, and curled up on his bed. Exhausted he soon fell asleep, holding Kagome's pillow tightly.

Kagome went immediately to her daughter's room, with Kome trailing behind. She rushed to her daughter and embraced her tightly. "Kamara! My sweet little girl!"

"Mom, I'm okay. Really I am. I agreed with Dad's decision. Kiba is very nice. I will ask Kaiba if he can have a short visit."

"Is he the Wolf that Tekki hurt?" Kome asked.

"Yes, he has been under Kaiba's care since he got here." Kamara looked around. "Where's Daddy?"

"He didn't come with us." Kagome said, and then burst into tears. "I was so angry at him that I wouldn't let him in the house. He slept on Kome's porch."

"Dad is okay, Mom." Kome assured her.

"Mom," Kamara said. "It was the only thing he could do. We couldn't let Wolves, our own blood, get murdered like that."

"I was so worried about you. You are so young!"

"Not for Otherworld. A lot of people are mated at my age. You were only 16 when you mated with Daddy. Only a year and a half older than I am now." Kamara said, and then turned to the door. "Let me go find Kaiba."

She returned in a short while and led her mother and Kome down the hall to Kiba's room. They waited a few minutes while Kurama closed his sleeping plants and Kaiba checked his patient. When they walked into the room, he was propped up with pillows. He smiled at Kamara and Kagome could see the love written on his face.

"This is my mother, Kagome, and my brother, Kome."

"I'm very glad to meet you both. I promise I will take care of your daughter as soon as I am able to."

Kagome smiled at the young Wolf. He had a gentle manner that she immediately liked.

"Where will you live? We could build a house right next to Kome's." Kagome ventured.

"We haven't decided yet." Kamara answered quickly.

"It also depends if my father and part of the clan decides to live in Otherworld. I would probably live with them." Kiba said, and then saw the sadness in Kagome's face. "Or we could have a little house near yours."

"Nothing is decided yet, Mom. Maybe we'll have two homes, one with the Wolves if they decide to live here and one in the Village."

Kagome nodded, and after spending some more time with her daughter, she returned to the Village with Kome. She found her mate asleep on their bed, wrapped around her pillow. She shook him awake. He started and then sat up guiltily.

"It's alright. I'm not angry any longer. I saw Kamara and met Kiba. He is obviously in love with her, you can see it in his eyes.. although I don't think she feels the same about him."

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but…"

"No, I really understand why you did it. Now, move over, I doubt if either of us got much sleep last night."

Kouga quickly moved to make room for his beloved Kagome, and she curled up next to him, snuggling into his warmth. He bent down and kissed the top of her head, wrapped his arms around her, and then gave a deep sigh of relief.

All was right with the world again.


	14. Chapter 14: True love runs deep

**Chapter 14 - True Love Runs Deep**

Kiba remained bedridden; allowing his wounds time to heal. Kamara visited him every day, telling him about Otherworld and its inhabitants. Kiba was fascinated by it all, everyone seemed to be related in one way or another, either through mating or binding. Not only was the world of Suzaku intertwined with Otherworld, but so was Demon World. Yusuke, the son of the Northern ruler, Raizen, was living in Kaede's Village and his grandson, Raine, was bound to Queen Vara of Suzaku. Shilo, the son of the Southern lord, Shido, was bound to Princess Aara, and Sesshomaru, the Western Lord, had once been bound to her and InuYasha was his half-brother. Kiba had trouble keeping everyone straight, much less following the intricate relationships. The Protectors included not only Kouga's entire Wolf clan, but Tekken's Bobcat clan, plus three Thunder Demons, four Great Dragons, two powerful Mages, and an assortment of other very powerful Demons. Hiei had mastered the Dragon of Darkness Flame and defeated the most powerful Mage to ever live single-handedly. Kurama might look like a teenage human boy, but in reality he was the most powerful Fox Demon alive.

Then there was the strong matings that existed in Otherworld. Kamara's parents were legendary, but there was also the story of Hiten and Serafin. Hiten was a Thunder Demon who had kidnapped Serafin, but instead of killing her, he fell in love with her. They now had two children and had been together for decades. Kenshin and Kaoru, who came from the Human World to find happiness, Kome and Ayala, Tala and Kamui, Miroku and Sango and so many others. Even the Great Dragons were happily paired: the Red Dragon Kyo and Vara were lovers; the Sorceress Jaal and the Blue Dragon Bya were mated as was their daughter, Jae the Golden Dragon, who was mated to the Black Dragon, Rye. Kiba often sat there listening not quite able to believe everything he was hearing, but it was all true. Otherworld was indeed a place of magic. After all, he had fallen in love here.

But for Kamara, each day seemed like a repeat of the prior one. She spent the mornings with Hiya and the afternoons with Kiba, but she did nothing. She had no purpose at all. In the village, she helped Kaede gather herbs, helped her mother cook and do other household chores, but here, there were maids and cooks. There was nothing to do. She was not allowed to wander the lands unless she had a guard. Hiya was not considered powerful enough to protect her. For an entire week, the highlight of her day was visiting Kiba.

On the eighth day, Kaiba joined her for a few minutes and told them both the good news. Tomorrow Kiba could spend a portion of each day on his balcony. Then after a few days, he could take short walks in the garden. Kiba was overjoyed at the news. Kamara promised to come in the morning so that they could have breakfast together on the balcony. Soon after she left and just as she was approaching her door, she was suddenly pushed inside and the door shut after her. Tekku held her so tight she could barely breathe. "I tried to stay away, Kamara, but I couldn't. I love you so much!"

"Oh, Tekku, please! Don't make this harder!"

He looked into her blue eyes, "I want to make it impossible!" He kissed her hard and long, leaving her gasping for breath. "I don't want you to ever forget how much I love you."

"Tekku…" she whispered, and wrapped her arms around him. "I can never forget."

He lifted her in one sweeping motion and carried her to the bed, "No! Tekku, No!" He stopped, still holding her, and looked into her eyes.

"Tell me you don't love me and I will leave right now and never bother you again."

Kamara knew that she should do exactly that, she belonged to another.. but her heart belonged to Tekku. "I can't."

Tekku left just before the dawn broke, slipping out the balcony, as Kamara sat there watching him leave. What was she going to do when Kiba got well? She loved Tekku so much! Finally she got up, took a bath, and dressed for her breakfast date with Kiba. For the next week, it became a habit. Her days were spent with Kiba, either on the balcony or walking in the garden, and her nights were spent in the arms of Tekku. But Kiba was healing rapidly and soon he would be able to share her bed.

On the seventh day, when she left Kiba's room, Kurama was standing there waiting for her. She blanched when she saw him, his face stern.

"The Princess would like to see you."

He led the way to the study and entered the room with her. Princess Aara was sitting in her chair by the fireplace and she motioned to a chair across from her. She knew! Kamara sat on the edge of the chair, like a rabbit ready to bolt.

"Why didn't you tell us" Aara asked, "that you were in love with Tekku? We would not have forced this mating on you if we knew."

"What would you have done? Let the Wolves die? I didn't want that to happen; it was my choice too. Tekku and I agreed to part, but we couldn't. We didn't mean for this to happen."

"Well, Kurama and I are trying to think of something to do so that you can be with Tekku but still keep the alliance."

"But Wolves mate for life, and Kiba loves me. I don't want to hurt him."

"You would rather break Tekku's heart? And your own?" Aara asked. "I think your heart has already mated with Tekku. Which one was first?"

Kamara blushed deep red, "Tekku."

"Then Tekku is your true mate."

"What about Kiba?"

"We will think of something. I am going to send you back home, with Tekku. We will take care of Kiba and the alliance."

Kamara stood up and curtsied deeply. "Thank you, Princess!" she whispered, her face lit with a wide smile. "Thank you!"

After the girl had left, Kurama took her chair. "Okay, now what do we do?"

"I haven't the faintest idea! If all of the Wolves had come to the Western Mountains to live, we would not have a problem, but unfortunately only a couple of dozen took our offer."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"I'm all ears!"

"Vara has only four males. Have her bind Kiba."

"Well, she actually has five if you count Kyo. And I couldn't ask that of her."

"Then we need someone else to mate with him."

"You forget one thing. Kiba is in love with Kamara. He is not going to want to mate with anyone else."

"That's why I suggested Vara. He would not have a choice."

"Oh." Aara sighed heavily. "My daughter is not going to be happy!"


	15. Chapter 15: Kurama's solution

**Chapter 15 - Kurama's Solution**

"You want me to what?" Vara cried.

Kurama and Aara had gone through the portal that very evening. Aara told her daughter her problem and Kurama's solution. It was not going well.

"Well, we want to prevent a war, and he is already in love with Kamara…"

"No!" Vara said firmly. "I will not take a fifth male! With Kyo, a sixth! No!"

"Ah, this was not a good idea! I'm sorry. I should have never broached the idea."

Aara and Kurama returned to the Castle almost immediately. "I told you that Vara wouldn't like the idea."

"Well, it was worth a try." Kurama said. "But we still need a solution to the problem."

They walked from the portal through the front door, still discussing the matter, when they saw Kaiba.

"Princess, we have a problem."

"I don't need another problem! We haven't even solved the first one." Aara exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I'm not sure what you are talking about."

"Never mind. What is your problem?" Aara said with a sigh.

"Well, I was talking to Kamara about letting Kiba take longer walks…"

"Oh, well, you see…"

"Yes, Kamara informed me that she was returning home with Tekku and that you were taking care of Kiba. That's why I came to you."

"Make sense!" Aara said sharply; she was in no mood for Kaiba's circuitous way of speaking.

"Forgive me, Princess. She's pregnant."

"What! Who is?"

"Kamara. I touched her and she's pregnant." Kaiba said, blushing a little. "I didn't say anything to her. I would like Taiki to sense her."

"Why Taiki? Are you uncertain of her pregnancy?"

"No, I'm positive that she pregnant. It's just …. I think the baby is mostly wolf."

"Oh, gods! You mean she is pregnant with Kiba's child? After one night with him and who knows how many with Tekku, she is pregnant by Kiba! This just keeps getting better and better!" Aara threw up her hands in surrender. Somewhere the fates were laughing very hard!

Kurama told the Mage to get his foster son, and then told one of the maids to send for Kamara and Tekku and to meet them outside of Kiba's room.

"What are you doing?" Aara asked her first male.

"You are going to use your powers like you never have before, my Princess. Nothing but calmness. There are too many secrets and they are causing pain for too many people. Everything needs to come out into the open."

"Oh!" Aara said in almost a whimper. Then she straightened her shoulders and followed Kurama up the stairs. Taiki was waiting with Kaiba in front of Kiba's door, and soon Kamara and Tekku joined them. Kaiba had already talked to Taiki, and he touched the girl lightly on her arm as soon as she arrived, and nodded. Then he left them.

"What is happening?" Kamara asked.

"We need to talk. All of us." Aara led the way into Kiba's room. The young Wolf was propped up in bed reading and looked up when the group of people walked into his room. Kurama and Kaiba brought chairs to the bedside and Kamara and the Princess sat down. Kurama stood behind Aara and Tekku was next to Kamara. Kaiba stood nearest Kiba. Aara closed her eyes, and poured out her power. A feeling of calmness flooded the room.

Kurama took the floor. "As you know, in order to save the Demon Wolf clan, we arranged a mating between Kamara and Kiba." Tekku shuffled his feet, but said nothing. "What we didn't realize was that Kamara had already fallen in love with Tekku."

"What?" Kiba said, looking at the Bobcat. Aara poured on more power and he relaxed a little.

"If we had known this, we would have never allowed the mating to take place."

"So, the mating is annulled, and we are back to warring with the Cats?" Kiba said his voice bitter.

"Not exactly." Kurama began, and looked at Kamara. "Kaiba has informed us, and Taiki just confirmed the fact, that you are pregnant."

Kamara looked stunned but a wide smile appeared on Tekku's face. Kiba groaned audibly.

"I'm sorry, Tekku, but the child is not yours. It is Kiba's."

"No!" Kamara reached out blindly and Tekku took her hand. "How can this be?"

"Pure luck." The Fox said lamely. "Kiba, the child is your alliance with Otherworld. A blood alliance."

The Wolf nodded, still in shock. He had lost Kamara, but now he was having a child? He looked at Kaiba, "Do you know what the baby is?"

"She is a little girl."

"And Tekku, even though she carries Kiba's daughter, I assume that you still love Kamara and want to be with her?"

"Of course! This makes no difference to me!" Tekku said, surprised at the question. Did they really expect him to stop loving Kamara?

"Good! Kamara and Tekku will return to Kaede's Village. Kiba, when you are healed, you will go to the Western Mountains to live with your father. We will create a portal from the dens to the White Tower. There is already a portal to the Village at the Tower, so you can visit Kamara anytime you wish, and when your daughter is born, you will be there to help. Is that acceptable to all?"

Kiba nodded slowly. He really didn't have any choice. Kamara looked at Tekku and he smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you." Kurama said with a smile.

Tekku and Kamara turned to leave, but Kiba stopped her. "May I touch you? To sense my child?"

"Of course."

She sat on the bed next to him and he gently put his hand on her stomach. A strange look of peace came over his face. "She's beautiful!" He said softly. "Thank you."

"You are welcome in our home at any time." Tekku said and offered his hand in friendship.

Kiba hesitated for a second and then took it.

After Tekku and Kamara left, Kaiba also bid his farewell. Kurama waited for Aara, but she told him to go ahead.

She sat next to Kiba. "I'm sorry for any pain we've caused. I should have sensed her emotions better."

"I'm sorry that I did not have a chance to make a life with Kamara but at least the war is ended and my clan is saved. Now I'm going to have a child."

It was late at night, and Tekki was in bed waiting for his mate to arrive. He had been strangely quiet all evening, even when congratulating his son and Kamara. Kenru joined him and pressed against his warm back, wrapping her arms around him.

"My love, what is wrong? Aren't you happy that Tekku is mated to Kamara?" Tekki gave no response.

"Tekki, talk to me..."

Finally, he spoke, his voice grave. "Tekku is so young..."

"Yes, but aren't you glad he mated? Kamara is such a lovely girl." Kenru said, trying to figure out what the problem was. Tekki still had bouts of moodiness which bordered on depression, ever since the ordeal he had gone through with Jodah.

"Kamara is pregnant."

"I know that, and I know it is not Tekku's child, but he seems to be dealing with it. I do not understanding what the problem is? Do you want your son to go to the Bobcat dens and use numerous females? You can't want that!"

"No, I don't want that, and I like Kamara, it just that..." Tekki sighed and turned over, looking into Kenru's eyes. "He is only 14."

"Almost 15."

"Tekku has not gone through his first heat yet." Tekki told her. "You know how rough I am when I am in heat."

"You never hurt me."

"Kenru, you have bruises from my hands and scratches from my claws. I know how rough I am."

"You never hurt me. A couple of bruises because you hold me too tight and minor scratches are nothing!"

"Kamara knows nothing of heats. Wolves don't have them, and she's pregnant!" Tekki said stubbornly.

"You didn't go through a heat when I was pregnant."

"You were carrying my child; Kamara is not carrying Tekku's. If he goes through his first heat while she is pregnant, he might hurt her badly."

"Maybe he won't go through heats because he is half Human. InuYasha doesn't."

"But Tasuki did..." Tekki said fervently. "I don't know of any Demon that enjoys their heats. You are a slave to your emotions."

"I will talk to Kamara before they leave and let her know about them and what to do if he does go into heat."

"Thank you. Maybe you should also talk to her about Bobcats."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, I'm worried about Tekku, yet the minute you got near me, my body responded. You know how I am."

"Oh, that! Well, since Tekku couldn't keep away even when Kamara was supposedly mated to Kiba, I think she might already know how Bobcats are. Always ready!" Kenru said with a small laugh.

"Yes, always, and your mate is very ready right now!" Tekki said, pulling her closer.

"Oh, my! You sure are!" Kenru said delightedly. Well, if Tekku was anything like his father, Kamara would not have a boring life! "Are all Cat species like this?"

"I believe that is why the Demon Wolves are having problems, isn't it? The Cats are breeding like crazy, and there are an awful lot of Bobcats around." Tekki said with a smile.

"Tekki..." Kenru began, suddenly serious. "You were with a lot of females before we mated." Tekki nodded. "Do you have any children other than Tekku?"

"Not that I know of."

"But there might be?"

"Yes. Bobcat females often don't bother to tell the male he has fathered a child. You see, the dens are only for the females and their children. Males visit only for sexual encounters. They do not live in the dens."

"But you are always... well, needing."

"When we are not with a female, we don't feel the need. Our heats drive us back to the dens and then we stay for awhile after, often using many females during that time. Then we leave again until our next heat."

"Sounds romantic." Kenru said sarcastically.

"Not in the least. That's why I left that life for you. So to answer your question, I may have more children but I don't know of any for sure. I'm sorry; I know that is not the answer you want to hear."

"No, it's okay, Tekki. I understand and am very grateful you gave up that life for me."

"I think I was the winner in that decision. I love you, Kenru, and all the other encounters were purely physical."

"Thank you for being honest with me." Kenru said sincerely, and then looked up into his green eyes. "I love you, Tekki. I love my always-ready Bobcat! Now let's take care of this little problem." She reached down.

"Little?"

"Well, okay, 'far-from-little problem' ... happy?" Kenru teased.

"I will be in a few minutes!" Tekki said and moved so that he was covering her body with his own.

Kenru laughed delightedly. "Oh, yes, being mated to a Bobcat is never boring!"


	16. Chapter 16: Hair

**Chapter 16 - Hair**

It was nearly midnight before Aara had a chance to search out her first male. She found him sitting on his balcony, propped on the ledge, draped in the blanket from his bed, staring at the moon.

"I thought only wolves were fascinated by the moon." She said, walking to his side.

"Oh, foxes also like the moon. Especially the crescent moon, wolves tend to like a full moon better." Kurama answered.

She looked up at the sliver of silver in the sky. "Why the crescent?"

Kurama laughed lightly, "Because someone has stolen so much of it!"

Aara joined his laughter. She loved to see her Fox happy. He was usually so serious, as if he always had the weight of the world on his shoulders. People who didn't know him that well did not see past the false smile to the ancient eyes, but she did. She knew her Fox better than anyone.

"Thank you for solving our problems. I'm not sure if it is Fox cunning or your human bodies' intelligence, but you always find the answer."

"Is Kiba alright?"

"Yes, he seems content with the outcome. Of course, he would have preferred to have Kamara at his side, but I think he could see how much she loved Tekku. How did I not sense that?"

"They kept their secret well. I think only Hiya knew at the beginning, and I only found out because Hiei saw Tekku jumping off of Kamara's balcony early one morning."

"Well, I'm still amazed that they got away with it for so long." Aara said, and then turned to her Fox. "So, ready for bed?"

"Ah, yes, you will be pressed for time tonight, getting such a late start. Who's next?"

"Tonight belongs to you alone."

Kurama stared at her for a second, and then a wide smile spread across his face. And power began to pour from him. A few moments later, Youko Kurama sat on the balcony instead of the human Kurama. He threw aside the blanket and stood up naked, all 6 foot, 5 inches of glistening silver and white. His golden eyes twinkled mischievously and he flicked his long white tail.

"Oh, no! Not the tail!" Aara said with a laugh as he picked her up and carried her to his bed. "Can I braid it?"

 _A/n:_ _[Read the companion short story: "Under a Crescent Moon"]_

Before she left in the next morning, Kamara went to see Kaiba to get a final check out and also to thank him. She found him bending over a strange metal object, his long purple hair loose around his shoulders. She never realized how good looking he was before; he was usually hooded and robed. No wonder Rin was so happy! She coughed softly and he looked up.

"Hello, Kamara. All set to go home?"

"Yes, I wanted to thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

"Well, I think you did and I am grateful. Did you need to check me out or something?"

"No, and Kaede can do the progress examinations when you are a little further along. Ask her to give you some herbs to take for morning sickness and others for vitamins."

"Thank you, I will. May I ask what that is?" Kamara said, pointing to the metal device.

"It is a microscope. You can see things that are invisible to the human eye with it. Let me show you." He plucked out a strand of his own hair and placed it under the microscope. Kamara looked into eyepiece while Kaiba focused it and suddenly it was no longer round and plain, but filled with grooves and layers.

"This is incredible! What are you doing with it?"

"Well, right now I'm checking out a sheep. A few heads of sheep from one of the farmers in the area got into something and I am trying to figure out what it is so we can prevent any future mishaps."

"I don't follow you."

"I am examining the blood of the animal, and also the wool, to see if there is anything unusual. If there is, I can use different potions to find out what it is."

"So if the animal was poisoned by some weed or something, you can tell what kind of poison it was?"

"Something like that. For very complex things, I send the samples to a lab in Human World. Kurama has contacts with some of his former classmates. The advantage of being in what he calls 'the nerd group.' I'm not sure exactly what that means, but a lot of his classmates ended up as scientists and doctors."

"Kaiba, if I brought you some hair, could you examine it and see if it contains poison?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"I'll be right back!" Kamara said and flew out of the room. She ran down the stairs and then went straight to Hiya's room, but it was vacant. She returned to her own room and enlisted Tekku's help in finding the girl. After a short while, they found her, practicing her swordsmanship with her uncle in the west garden.

"Hiya!" Kamara said, running up to the girl.

"Kamara, what's wrong? You aren't leaving already are you? I wanted to say goodbye…"

"No, it's not that. You've got to lend me your locket."

"What?" Hiya said, clutching at the locket and its precious contents. "Why?"

Quickly Kamara explained what she had just learned from Kaiba. "He can find out if Touya was poisoned from the hair in your locket!"

Hiya looked at the locket. "You mean that I might have my proof after all. That's it's been hanging around my neck all this time?"

"It just might be. Let's go and ask Kaiba." Kamara said, pulling the girl toward the Castle.

Soon the whole group, Kamara, Hiya, Tekku and Hiei, stood around Kaiba as he looked at the hair under his microscope. Finally he raised his head, "Well, I just can't tell with my tools. Kurama would need to take the sample to his Human lab friends when he goes there next time."

"And when is that going to be?" Hiya demanded.

"I have no idea. You have to talk to Kurama."

"Are you talking about the group that he used to go to school with?" Hiei asked. Kaiba nodded. "I know them. I met them when I was in the Human World with Kurama. I can take the hair to their lab. I'll just have Kurama write me a letter explaining what needs to be done."

Hiya threw her arms around her uncle. "Thank you, Uncle Hiei, thank you."

Kaiba placed a few of the hairs in a glass bottle and sealed it carefully; the rest he returned to the locket and gave it back to Hiya. He gave the bottle to Hiei along with some written instructions. Hiei went to find Kurama.

"I can't believe I will finally find out the truth." Hiya said and then hugged Kamara tightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"


	17. Chapter 17: Friends and neighbors

**Chapter 17 - Friends and Neighbors**

"Mom?" Kagome was in the kitchen when she heard her daughter's voice. "Kamara?"

Soon the entire family was gathered around Kamara and Tekku, listening intently while they related what had transpired at the Castle. Kagome was a little dismayed at her daughter's pregnancy at so young an age, but at least she was home. Tomorrow the Village would build them a little house, next door to Kome and Ayala's home, and Tekku was welcomed into the family.

As always, the Village had an impromptu party for the new couple, and it was nearly midnight before the party starting breaking up. The family was sitting on the lawn under the cherry tree that Kurama had planted for Kenshin and Kaoru many years ago. Kome had his head in Ayala's lap, his eyes closed, contently drowsing. Kouga and Kagome were sitting next to each other, his arm across her shoulders and her head resting on his shoulder. He was very happy that his mate was content once more. Kayla was the only one missing, being only 12, she had been sent to bed a couple of hours ago after much begging and protesting. Tekku was leaning against the trunk of the tree, with Kamara in his arms. Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting on the bench that the Princess had given them many years ago; its wood had deepened to a rich patina making it even more beautiful.

Kaoru whispered something to Kenshin and he nodded, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. "We have an announcement of our own. We are going to have a second child."

A flurry of congratulations followed their announcement, Kaoru blushing under the attention. When they died down, Kenshin turned to Kouga. "Would you do the honor and let us know if the baby is a girl or a boy?"

Kouga stood up and gave a little bow, then gently pressed his hands against Kaoru's tummy. "It's a boy!"

Another spate of congratulations followed that announcement. Shortly after that, the group decided it was getting very late and they said their goodbyes. Tekku and Kamara were staying in the dojo's guest room until their house was built. Even though Kamara's old bedroom was still in her parents' house, she was too embarrassed to spend the night there with Tekku, especially with keen wolf hearing. Kenshin and Kaoru, even though they were Tekku's grandparents, had only human hearing. Kagome sat on the porch swing and Kouga joined her, commenting. "Tekku is a nice kid."

"Yes, Kamara is so happy. I just wish it were his child that she was carrying."

"Well, it does end the war and solves the Wolf Clan's problems."

"Stop being pragmatic for a moment; you know you wish it were Tekku's child!" Kagome admonished.

"All right, deep in my heart, I wish Kamara was still my little girl and living under my roof. But that is not going to happen, so I look for what good I can."

Kagome looked at her mate in surprise; sometimes he showed so much maturity; other times so little. She never knew what to expect. She took his face in her hands and smiled, "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Not recently." Kouga said quietly. Kagome had not said those words to him ever since the incident with Kamara.

"Well, I do love you.. with all my heart." She whispered just before she kissed him.

He sighed in contentment and wrapped his arms tightly around his beloved mate.

The next morning everyone in the Village gathered just to the northwest of Kome's home and by late afternoon, a little house stood waiting for its new occupants. Kouga and Kome carried Kamara's bed to the little house, and Kagome gave the new couple dishes, utensils and linen. Everyone seemed to suddenly remember furniture and utensils they no longer needed and in a very short time, the little house was well furnished. Fresh flowers graced a little table and comfortable chairs were arranged around the fireplace. Two bedrooms had been built, one for the baby when she got old enough for a room of her own, and the master. As soon as they were alone, the new couple tried out their new bedroom, and, of course, the bed.

Tekku held her waist as Kamara rode him, but quickly moved his hands upward. He could sense the baby and it didn't seem quite right during lovemaking. Kamara noticed his sudden movement, and stopped. He looked up at her.

"Does it bother you? The baby not being yours?" Kamara asked, suddenly worried.

"No, it's not that. Even if she were mine, I would feel weird sensing her while we were doing this." Tekku replied. "Kamara, I swear to you that I have accepted it and I'm okay with it. Your little girl will be brought up with all the love I can give her. After all, she is yours."

Kamara looked deeply into his eyes. He seemed so sincere, but only time would tell if he truly could love Kiba's daughter.

"Could you start moving again?" Tekku said with a smile.

Kamara returned his smile and began to move again. Tekku closed his eyes, lost in her body, his hands cupped around her breasts with his thumbs stroking her nipples. This was pure heaven, and now Kamara was all his! He had followed his father's path and mated, and he was very glad that he had done so. He would do his best to make their mating as happy as both sets of their parents.

At the Castle, the afternoon brought surprise visitors. A young man, dressed in the garb of the Suzaku patrol, came to the gate and asked for InuYasha. With him was a lady with purple-red hair caught in a long thick braid.

"Teriyu!" InuYasha cried when he saw the Bobcat he had met a few weeks ago. "You came after all! Tekki is out of the Castle right now, but he will return tomorrow."

"Great! I look forward to seeing him. When I went to my family's home dens last week, I told my sister about your invitation and she insisted we come immediately."

The girl lowered her eyes and blushed at her brother's teasing. Teriyu laughed lightly and introduced her to InuYasha. "May I present my sister, Tylee."

She gave a little curtsey, and looked up into large golden eyes and then her eyes continued upward. She tried not to stare at the two dog ears perched on the top of his head. Oh, they looked like they would be so soft to touch! InuYasha followed her stare and his ears twitched.

"I am so sorry, My Lord. Forgive me." Tylee blushed even more.

"Everyone does it." InuYasha said with a sigh, and then turned to Teriyu. "You have perfect timing! You will just have time to settle in before dinner; you can meet everyone then. Come, I will show you to rooms."

Teriyu followed InuYasha, carrying their luggage. InuYasha commandeered a maid and took them to side-by-side rooms in the east wing. While InuYasha and Teriyu caught up with the events of the Demon Wolves, Tylee settled into her room. It was wonderful, and ironically the very same room that Kamara had vacated a few days before. Rich fabrics were on the bed, the draperies, and chairs. The sheets were silk. The balcony overlooked the inner courtyard and she could hear the musical sound of the central fountain. The bathroom was a miracle of technology which she never knew existed and Tylee tried out everything. She couldn't quite figure out the little bowl of water attached to the floor. If you touched the silver handle, the water disappeared in a little whirlpool and then refilled itself. Maybe it was for pets so that they would always have fresh water. She would have to ask someone about its function.

Before she knew it, her brother and InuYasha were at her door ready to go down to dinner. On the way, she asked InuYasha about the little bowl of water. He turned deep red and told her to ask one of the maids. Teriyu started laughing and whispered what the water was for. "It's called a toilet." Then it was her turn to blush. Fortunately, by that time they had reached the dining hall and the incident was soon forgotten. They were introduced to everyone but it was no problem for Tylee to keep their names straight. These were people of legend. The Princess of Otherworld was at the head of the table. Tylee had never seen such vibrancy in a person before. Her hair was the color of dark flame and her eyes were a burnished gold. Her skin was flawless cream with a touch of gold mixed in. She was tall and slender and seemed to bursting with energy and joy. Tylee felt like a bad imitation with her own reddish hair and her pale complexion.

To her right was Kurama, the Fox Demon turned human. Even as a human, he was beautiful, poppy colored red hair framed unbelievable green eyes. To the left was Hiei, peaks of black hair touched with blue and a white star traced in the center. His claret eyes were intense and she lowered her eyes almost immediately after making contact. Bakura barely made eye contact, even shyer than she was, but Tylee had time to register vivid red eyes surrounded by yellow. She loved the look of his sky-blue skin criss-crossed with demon markings. Everyone was so unique and special!

Aniki was pure joy. He was always smiling and laughing. His long black hair shone with a high gloss and it was spread loosely around his shoulders. He had just come from his bath and his hair had not dried in time to braid it. Tylee could not help but stare. In a family of redheads, she thought shiny black hair was the most beautiful. Shilo was almost Aniki's perfect opposite. The young man was as quiet as Aniki was boisterous. His coloring was the reverse also, with long white blond hair and pale blue eyes.

Across from Tylee was Rin and her mate, Kaiba. Rin's dark hair was piled on her head in a series of braids, but Kaiba wore his long purple hair loose, the hood of his robe pushed back. His turquoise eyes were stunning. At their side was Kain, their son. The boy was now 17 and becoming a miniature of his father. He also had turquoise eyes, although not quite as intensely sea-colored as Kaiba's. At her side sat Kenru, her sister-in-law. She had dark curly hair and violet eyes, and she was telling the tale of the new mating between her son and Kamara, daughter of the Wolf Demon leader, Kouga. Everyone in the Castle seemed to be mated and she envied them.

In the Bobcat den, when a female came of age, she would be considered fair game for any male who wished to inseminate her and she would bear many young. Her mother had fifteen children, and since she was considered one of the fairest females, she had attracted Tekken, the clan leader, to her thrice, a thing unheard of, and had borne him three children, including his oldest, Tekki. Tylee was the youngest (and last) of Tekken's children. Her mother had been pregnant with Tylee when he was bound to Queen Vara. Very soon, probably within the next few months, she too would come of age, and Tylee dreaded it.

She wanted the life that Kenru and Rin had, happily mated to just one male; not used and forgotten by many. Maybe, just maybe, Otherworld would work its magic and she would find her one true mate. She smiled to herself and then blushed when she saw that the Princess had noticed. But Aara smiled gently, as if reading her thoughts, and Tylee took hope from that smile.


	18. Chapter 18: Tylee's vision

**Chapter 18 - Tylee's Vision**

Tekki arrived late the next morning and immediately disappeared with InuYasha and Teriyu. Kenru shook her head at her mate, and took Tylee under her wing, taking her for a walk in the back garden. Tylee talked about her life in the Bobcat dens, admitting that she never felt like she fit it. Most of the Bobcat females looked forward to their mating time, quite happy to sink claws and teeth into the male, who endured it driven by his all-consuming heat. Mating at the dens was not gentle love, but deadly passion. Kenru stopped walking and turned to Tylee. "You know, I've never understood why it is the male who goes into heat in Demon World. In the Human World, where my parents are from, it is usually the female. Why is it the opposite in Demon World?"

"Females go into heat? That seems strange to me." Tylee said.

"Let's ask Kurama! He is both Demon and Human." Kenru exclaimed and pulled the girl down the path to the West garden. Aara was there with Shilo and Kurama. Kenru and Tylee arrived breathless, and Kenru plopped down next to Kurama. "We have a question."

The Fox set aside his book, lifted an eyebrow and waited.

"Why is it that in the Human World, females go into heat and in Demon World, males do?" Kenru asked bluntly. Tylee turned bright red.

Aara burst into laughter. "That's a good question!"

Kurama smiled to himself, and then answered, "Actually there are male animals that go into heat in the Human World. Frogs do all the time. They will even try to mate with other male frogs, and the male elephant can turn very dangerous and rogue when his time is upon him. But those are few and far between, while nearly every animal-based Demon male has this problem. I believe it has to do with the fact that we are dealing with Demons. Many Demons will slaughter their own kind and also the males tend to roam far and wide. Their heats force them to seek out females, usually their own species, to mate with. It is merely nature keeping the species alive."

"But doesn't that happen in the Human World. Male leopards roam all over."

"Yes, but their habitat is much smaller than in Demon World and their numbers are greater. In Demon World, we only have two Battle Demons left alive. And the Bear Clan's numbers have been greatly reduced also. Procreation is vital. A male in heat will seek out a female and mate with her, and not harm her. Anyway, that is just my theory. I really don't know."

"Just chalk it down to a 'demon thing' that's what I do." Aara said. "Why is this question coming up now? Is Tekki having a problem?"

"No, nothing like that." Kenru said. "I was just curious."

Tylee took that break in the conversation to excuse herself and fled back upstairs. How frank all these people were! Almost as bad as her own den! At home, every part of the male's anatomy was openly discussed. Why did it bother her so? Why wasn't she like the other Bobcats? She walked up the stairs and tried to remember where her room was. She was in the west wing and her room was in the east wing. When she finally got to the right wing, she counted the doors. Was hers the third or the fourth one? Well, the other one would be Teriyu's so it didn't really matter. She opened the door and walked inside.

It was not her room nor was it Teriyu's. Sound asleep on the bed, lying on his stomach, was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was completely nude and she took in every curve of his perfect body. His skin was cream, his hair midnight black. His face was delicate with a hint of rose in his cheeks. She stared openly, imagining her fingers trailing down the deep curve of his back, over the round curve of his buttocks, and down his well-formed legs. She had never seen him before and had no idea who he was, but she felt like she had been struck by lightning.

The beat of her heart hammered in her ears as she held her breath, afraid to break the magic of her vision. Who was he? She was afraid to move, not wanting to wake him, but more than that, not wanting to leave. So she stood there, drinking in his countenance. More than anything in the world, she wanted to go to him and touch him, to feel that warm satin skin, to run her fingers through that silky hair. Oh gods! Please let him be free and not mated or bound! Please!

Finally, through sheer willpower, she left the room and found her own. She sat there on her own bed, her whole body trembling. Who was he?

She didn't know how long she sat there, her mind in turmoil, but finally her reverie was broken by a knock at the door. Kenru poked in her head. "Ah, there you are. You are going to miss dinner!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me wash my face and I'll go down."

"I'll wait for you."

She rushed to the bathroom and threw cold water on her face and ran a brush through her hair, then joined Kenru. The usual crowd was there, the Princess, and the males, Rin but not Kaiba, who was busy. There was a newcomer was at the table, a Demon Wolf named Kiba who was talking to her brother Teriyu.

Tylee looked around for the young man in vain. He was not here!

Dinner was especially loud and boisterous, with everyone talking at once. Tylee sat there quietly, Kenru absorbed in a conversation with Tekki. Dinner was already half way done when her vision appeared at the doorway. Her heart stopped its beat, suspended in time. Awake and dressed he was just as beautiful. His large eyes were misty gray. Rin stood up, went to him and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her and sat down next to her, talking quietly.

Rin looked up from her conversation, and caught Teriyu's attention. "Teriyu, you have not met my son. Taiki, meet Teriyu, one of the sons of Tekken."

Taiki stood and shook his hand, welcoming him to the Castle. Teriyu then turned to Tylee. "And this is my sister, Tylee."

Taiki looked at her and smiled, "Very glad to meet you."

And Tylee's heart suddenly remembered to beat again. She flushed and stammered a hello, looking down at the table in embarrassment. When she looked back up, Taiki had turned away and was talking to his half-brother, Kain.

"Taiki" she whispered, so softly that even Kenru sitting next to her did not hear it, but Taiki's keen Unicorn ears heard his name and he looked at her and smiled.


	19. Chapter 19: Justice

**Chapter 19 - Justice**

It was very late, but Tylee could not sleep. The bed was comfortable, the silk sheets cool against her skin, but all she could think about was that smile. It was only a glance, and then he turned back to his conversation, but he had heard his name and smiled at her. Was she reading too much in it? Only two doors down he was sleeping, perhaps sprawled over the bed like he had been this morning with the moon lighting up the contours of his perfect body. His balcony was only two jumps away. But she was terrified that he would hear her when she landed, no! There was no way she would ever gather the courage to make those two leaps! So she dreamed of him instead, wondering if the front was as beautiful as the back. Of course it was! Creamy skin would melt into black curls at the juncture of his legs and … what was she thinking! She was just as bad as her den mates!

Yet, she couldn't help herself. She knew that he would be wonderful to look at and velvet soft to touch. Oh, how she yearned to touch him! But what was he? Rin was his mother, a human, but Kaiba was not his father. He was part something else, but she could not discern what species he was. She would have to ask Kenru, but how could she ask without letting her sister-in-law know that she was thinking about him. Taiki. That was his name. Taiki…

Finally Tylee fell asleep, his name on her lips and in her dreams.

Hiei returned the next morning from the Human World, laden with papers and glass tubes and various other equipment which he knew nothing about, but handled with great care. He gave it all to Kaiba, who together with Kurama, interpreted the findings. After about an hour of studying the paperwork, they called Hiya to the study, after asking Aara to attend the meeting.

Hiya walked into the room. "You got an answer, didn't you?"

"Yes, Hiya, we did." Kurama answered.

"The findings are definitive. Touya was poisoned with a blend of poisonous plants. They were probably put into his wine."

"Then I have my proof! Kamella killed my father!"

"It is not that easy. This tells us only that someone killed him, not who." Aara said.

"You know that it was Kamella! No one else had anything to gain from his death!" Hiya cried, anger flushing her cheeks red.

"We are not arguing that fact. We are just saying that we have no proof that she did it." Kaiba said gently, trying to calm the girl down. Aara gently added a bit of her power.

"Please don't do that! I want to be angry!" Hiya said to the Princess.

Aara nodded and backed off. Sometimes it was better just to allow the emotions to flow naturally. "Kurama and I are going to take our findings to Vara and Tekken. If anything is to be done, it will be their decision."

"What about Boushin?"

"That depends on my daughter."

Hiya hung her head, "So Kamella will get away with murdering my father."

"Everyone pays in the long run."

"I don't want to wait several lifetimes for her to pay! I want justice now!"

"No, you want vengeance." Kurama said. "And sometimes it is just not possible. We have no proof against Kamella and she is now the Empress and the mother of Boushin's heir."

Hiya bit her lip, but a tear still found its way down her cheek. "That's not fair!"

"No, it isn't, but life is not always fair." Aara said quietly.

"Can I go with you?"

"No."

With that Hiya turned and fled the room. The group watched her leave, and then went outside to the portal which would take them to Suzaku. In minutes they were at the Palace. Vara and Tekken joined them and they all went behind closed doors to talk. Kaiba showed him the proof that he had gathered. Tekken looked at the test tubes and papers carefully, trying to understand the scientific jargon on the pages.

"Kamella does not have the knowledge to create this potion, but her maid servant Krulle does. She was a herbalist and healer in her village before coming to the Palace. I think we should send for her and see what she says." Tekken said.

"Should we call in Boushin?" Aara asked.

"I would like to hear Krulle first."

Within a short time, the maidservant stood before them. Kurama presented and explained the evidence, inferring that the evidence proved her guilt, although not saying it directly. Krulle stared at the papers, not understanding them, but knowing that somehow they had found out about the poison.

"I confess. I poisoned the Ice Demon."

"Did your mistress order you to do this?" Tekken asked.

"No, Lady Kamella knew nothing of my plans. I knew that she was in love with the Emperor and I took it upon myself to remove Touya from his life. My mistress is completely innocent."

"You know that she cannot intercede for you? Your life is forfeit."

"I know that, My Lord."

After guards escorted her to the dungeons to await execution, Vara turned to her mother. "She is lying. I could feel it."

"I agree, but she will not give up her mistress. I also felt her resolve. She will go to the executioner without breaking her silence."

"Is there nothing we can do about Kamella?" Kaiba asked. "Hiya needs closure."

"Then let her watch Krulle's execution, that will have to be closure enough. Kamella is untouchable." Tekken answered.

"What about Boushin?" Vara asked.

"He will believe Kamella's lies, he has for years now. He will convince himself that Krulle acted alone, even though we all know that she would do nothing without her mistress' approval. But Boushin will never allow that thought to enter his head." Tekken said.

"Because that would mean that Touya died because of his love. And Boushin could never admit that to himself." Vara said softly.

A short while later, Aara, Kurama and Kaiba left for Otherworld, leaving the documents with Tekken and Vara. A few minutes later, Kamella stormed into the room.

"You dare! I was just informed that my maidservant is incarcerated and awaiting execution."

"I am head of the Protectors of Suzaku, and yes, I dare." Tekken said, standing up tall.

"What lies did you create to blame her for Touya's death?" Kamella cried in a shrill voice.

"No lies, only proof, and then her own confession." Tekken said, and then he moved closer, and whispered. "Be grateful, Lady, that she is still loyal to you, or your head would be on the block along with hers."

Kamella glared at him, but said nothing. She knew he was telling the truth. If there was any proof against her, not even being the Empress would have saved her. Boushin himself would turn against her. She turned and left without another word.

"I do not like knowing that we have a viper in our midst." Vara said.

"Hopefully without Krulle, she is now a fangless viper." Tekken replied.

"I hope you are right."

Very late that night, after Boushin was sound asleep, Kamella slipped out of their room and walked down to the lowest floor, to the dungeon. Krulle was in one of the cells. "My Lady! You should not be here!"

"You raised me, Krulle, how could I abandon you? I will talk to Boushin tomorrow morning."

"No! You must remove yourself from me; this must not taint you also."

"Tekken and Vara already suspect me."

"Then you should have never come here!"

"I had to say goodbye, Krulle. I couldn't let them kill you without at least doing that." Kamella said with her eyes full of tears. "You were like a mother to me."

"Thank you, My Lady." Krulle moved closer and whispered, "Under a floor board in my room, in the northwest corner, is a book. It has the ingredients for my potions in it. You never know when you might need them, and now, My Lady, goodbye." Then she moved away and said nothing else.

Kamella nodded and went to Krulle's room, retrieving the book which she hid in her own room. Then she returned to her bed and curled up against Boushin. He murmured in his sleep, but did not awaken.

"Krulle, thank you for your love, and your last gift." She thought. "Perhaps I can find a way to avenge you."


	20. Chapter 20: Boushin

**Chapter 20 - Boushin**

Kamella sat before her vanity, brushing her hair. Early that morning, Krulle had been executed. Boushin had been appalled to learn that Krulle had murdered Touya, and very upset that Touya had died because of his love for the Ice Demon. Kamella didn't dare ask for clemency for Krulle after listening to his outburst. She wisely decided that keeping a low profile would be the best, lest suspicion fall upon her. There was a soft knock on the door, and Baile walked into the room, and bowed. "Empress, will you have need of me tonight?"

"I don't know, Baile. The Emperor is very upset, and he did not say whether he is coming to my bed or not. Wait here for a while."

Baile bowed and settled into a chair in the corner, trying to be unobtrusive. He was another of Krulle's ideas. The phallus may have worked on Boushin for one night, but it would not work for much more time, not when Boushin preferred men to women. So Baile was brought from her home village. He was young and beautiful and obedient and well trained in the ways of lovemaking. They became a threesome, with Baile and Kamella together satisfying the Emperor's needs. While Kamella waited in her room, Boushin was in Vara's room. Vara was trying to keep the young Emperor calm.

"I still can't believe that Touya was murdered! Just because I loved him."

"Krulle thought she was helping her mistress." Vara said.

Boushin suddenly turned and looked at her sharply. "Krulle would never do anything unless Kamella told her to!"

Vara was surprised by his words. They had misjudged the young Emperor; he would not overlook the truth for his own peace of mind. "I …"

"You know, don't you? Kamella would have done anything to become Empress."

"Kamella would do anything for your love. She loves you very much." Vara said truthfully.

"Including killing the one person who stood between her and me?"

"I cannot answer that. We do not have proof and Krulle took all the blame on herself."

"You never answered me. Your power is sensing emotions. Is Kamella capable of ordering Touya's death?" Boushin asked.

"Yes."

"What should I do? You say there is no proof and our laws demand proof of the crime. Even I am not above those laws."

"That is up to you. No one can decide the future of the Empress except you." Vara told him. "But I will stand behind whatever decision you make."

"I would have her executed if I could!" Boushin snarled. "I had found happiness with Touya and she took it away! But I can dethrone her and banish her from the Palace forever."

"If that is what you truly want, I will have Tekken do it. We need to get Hotoshin to safety before she takes him."

"She barely touches him now! He was just a means to cement her power over me. What a fool I was!"

"What about Baile?"

Boushin looked at her, "I guess he is not a secret, is he? As beautiful as he, Baile is tainted with both Kamella and Krulle. Banish them both, and any other servant that she might have bought with her to the Palace."

"I will send for Tekken." Vara said and opened the door to give the guard instructions. A short while later Tekken entered. Vara told him about Boushin's decision and Tekken nodded and left.

The Bobcat took two of his clan and went to her rooms. Without knocking, he threw open the door, and each of the Bobcats took hold of Kamella and Baile. Throughout the Palace, other Bobcats were gathering the rest of her servants.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kamella screamed. "How dare you! I will have your head!"

"I warned you once, I will not do so again."

Kamella turned completely white and her knees gave way; she would have gone to the floor if it weren't for the strength of the Bobcat holding her arm. "Am I to be executed? No, please…"

"No, Kamella, we still do not have proof against you. You are to be banished and your crown removed. You are not longer Empress of Suzaku."

"Boushin will never allow this!" Kamella said, gathering her strength.

Tekken walked up to her until he was only an inch from her face and whispered in a cold voice, "It was his command."

"No!" It was then that her world came crashing down. All her schemes and plans turned to ash with his words. Boushin knew the truth!

Kamella and her group were escorted to her village, under guard, and there she would remain imprisoned. Bobcat guards were always around her, and she would live out her days in shame. She would never see Boushin or her son again. During the search of her rooms, Tekken found Krulle's book of potions and sent it to Kaiba. There were many potions that the Mage had not known of and with this book, he could now make antidotes for them all. In the end, Krulle's book of death ended up saving lives.

Several days after Kamella's departure, Vara sought out Boushin to inquire how he was doing. The Emperor looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes as if he had not slept in days. "Boushin, please let me ease your pain. I can help you forget."

"No, Vara, I want to remember. I never want to forget what a fool I was and what a terrible price Touya paid for it."

"You are being too hard on yourself. You were not a fool at all. None of us suspected her, except for Hiya. Somehow she knew from the beginning that Kamella was to blame. It was her tenacity that found the truth. Hiya never gave up."

"Does she know what has transpired?"

"Yes, Tekken told her when he took the book to Kaiba. She is at peace now."

"I wish I was." Boushin said, burying his face in his hands. "I loved him so much!"

Vara took him in her arms and held him while he sobbed out his pain. She did not use her power, allowing his pain to flow freely. It would take a long time for him to heal, but he would eventually heal. Time always heals.

In the Castle of Otherworld, Hiei was with his niece.

"Are you okay with the outcome, Hiya? Kamella avoided the executor's axe."

"I think that the shame of losing her throne and Boushin is more punishment for her than a quick death. All she wanted was to be his Empress." Hiya answered. "Yes, Uncle, I am at peace, and now finally, so is my father."


	21. Chapter 21: A new king

**Chapter 21 - A New King**

Teriyu sought out his sister the next afternoon. "I need to return to my patrol, Tylee. I am going to leave tomorrow, going through the portal to Suzaku."

"Oh." Tylee said, hanging her head.

Teriyu laughed gently, "Ah, my poor sister who wears all her feelings so openly!"

"Don't tease me."

"Forgive me, Tylee, you know how much I love you." Teriyu said, taking one of her hands. "And I know how unhappy you are in the dens. I have talked to the Princess and you are welcome to stay here in the Castle for as long as you wish."

Tylee looked up at her brother and hugged him tightly. "You are the best brother anyone could ever have!"

"I only want you to be happy."

Tylee smiled and then lowered her eyes once more. "Teriyu, may I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Do you know who Taiki is?" She had not seen him for several days now.

"What do you mean? He is Rin's son."

"Yes, but not Kaiba's. Do you who his father is?"

"No, but then I've never asked. Kenru must know. Ask her." Teriyu suggested. "Has he stolen your heart?"

"I barely know him!" she protested, blushing.

"But you would like to." Teriyu said and she nodded. "Then I wish you much happiness. If he is your choice, then he is perfect!"

"I must also be his choice."

"How could he not love a beauty such as my sister?"

The next morning, Teriyu took his leave, thanking the Princess for her hospitality and for allowing his sister to stay at the Castle. Tylee hugged him tightly, suddenly afraid to be alone. Teriyu chided her for being a silly child and then with a jaunty wave, stepped into the portal.

"Don't worry; he will visit as often as he can, and you can visit Suzaku and your father whenever you like." Aara said, trying to cheer her up.

"Thank you." Tylee replied.

At that moment, a young man with long blond hair came running up to the Princess. "Princess! Princess! You must come. Zalika is dying!"

"What! I was hoping we had more time. I will come immediately." She turned to the guards and instructed them to tell Rin, Kaiba and Kurama the news. Very shortly all were gathered around the Princess. Tylee was forgotten and stayed to the back. Who was Zalika? What did he have to do with Rin and Kaiba? Did this have anything to do with Taiki? She had not seen him for two days now. He was at none of the meals. Bakura and Aniki joined them at few moments later, and the entire group set out behind the blond young man. Tylee walked quietly behind them hoping no one would notice her.

Soon they reached a hill and walked up it and then down the other side. Mist filled the valley below, but as they walked further into it, Tylee began to see outlines of horses. When they reached the floor of the valley, the mist cleared and the horses became Unicorns. Tylee looked around in wonder. Unicorns! They were so beautiful. All silver and gold. They were all in a group, radiating from the center of the valley like spokes of a wheel. The Princess and her group walked through them until they reached the center. Lying on soft grasses was a silver Unicorn with a gold circle around his horn. Standing next to him was a gold and white Unicorn and several other Unicorns. To one side was a black Unicorn, the only one that was dark in color.

"Princess." Came the thoughts of the gold and white Unicorn. "All of you, thank you for coming."

"Is there anything I can do?" Kaiba asked.

"No, the end is upon us." Kiri replied. "My grandfather has lived a long and full life. It is time."

Zalika's thoughts came to them, very faint, like a whisper on a gentle wind. "Thank you, Princess Aara, for giving my herd a home."

"Thank you for sharing your magic with us."

"Kiri..." Zalika's thoughts turned to his grandson. The Unicorn knelt down next to his grandfather. "You are my heir and now the king of the Unicorns. May you wear the crown with wisdom and honor."

Kiri nodded and touched his horn to Zalika's horn. A bright orb of golden light enveloped the two horns, then dissipated. The golden ring was on Kiri's horn now. And Zalika lay dead. All around them, the Unicorns knelt, paying homage to their past king and to their future king. Aara and her group followed suit.

After a time, several of the Unicorns transformed into men and carried Zalika's body off to prepare it for burial. Kiri transformed to his human self, a young man with white blond hair and green eyes. Around his forehead was a thin gold circlet. "I loved him, even though he was set in his ways and we disagreed about almost everything."

"I know you did, Kiri." Aara replied. "But he was ready to leave this world. You will make a good king."

"I hope so. His time was a time of war and strife. I hope mine will be a time of peace."

Rin looked at the Black Unicorn, "Are you alright, son?"

Tylee looked at her. Whar did she mean? Then to her amazement, the Black Unicorn transformed into Taiki. He was half-Unicorn!

"Yes, Mother. I will miss Grandfather a lot. He had so many wonderful stories to tell me about the old ways, when all of the Great Dragons were in the world."

Rin hugged her son and then went to talk to Kiri. Taiki looked at Tylee. "Hello."

"Hello. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. I'm surprised to see you here. I didn't realize that you had been told our secret."

"Well, I sort of..just tagged along. I was next to the Princess when she received the news." She replied sheepishly.

"Ah, that explains it."

"I promise to keep your secret." Tylee said in a sincere voice.

Taiki nodded, "Actually I'm glad you know. I've been wanting to get to know you better, but then this happened..."

"I am going to be staying in the Castle for awhile, and I would like to know you better also." Tylee answered, hoping that she did not sound anything like she felt. Inside she was floating on air, filled with joy. He wanted to spend time with her!

"Wonderful. I'll be back in a few days, after all the ceremonies are completed and I'll seek you out, if you don't mind."

"I'll be waiting."


	22. Chapter 22: Meetings

**Chapter 22 - Meetings**

Tylee didn't see Taiki for three days, but it didn't matter, because now she knew that he was interested in her. A Unicorn! He was a Unicorn! No wonder he was so beautiful, so special. He wanted to get to know her! She danced around her room in pure joy, almost tripping over a chair when someone knocked at the door. She rushed to open it, trying not to show her disappointment when Kaiba stood at her door.

"Hello, Tylee. I would like to ask a favor of you."

"Of course, Lord Kaiba, what I can do for you."

"I have some potions that I made from a book that your father sent to me, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany my son to Suzaku to deliver them. It would give you an opportunity to visit with your father."

"Your son?" Hope sprang into her breast.

"Yes, my son Kain."

"Oh." Tylee said, and then lowered her eyes, "I've never met my father."

"I didn't know that. Wouldn't you like to?"

"I guess so. I'm not sure if he would be interested in me. I am just one of a hundred offspring. I don't think he knows more than a couple of dozen of them."

"Well, there is no harm in meeting him, is there?" Kaiba said kindly.

"I guess not."

"Wonderful! Meet us at the front gate in half an hour."

Tylee stood there for a moment, and then rushed to wash her face and brush her hair. Would her father even know who she was? Probably not. The strong males he used as patrol leaders, but the females were forgotten. She didn't think he had ever met one of his daughters. With a sigh, she straightened her dress and went downstairs to the portal. Kain was waiting with a large bundle.

It felt a little like walking through thick fog for a moment and then Kain and Tylee were in Suzaku. She looked back at the portal shimmering behind her, a faint oval of blue energy. Kain asked the guard for Tekken and they were taken to a waiting room. Almost a half an hour passed and Tennu came into the room. "Hello, Kain!" The Bobcat/Wind Demon said. "Tekken will be with you shortly. We did not expect you."

"I am on an errand from my father. Tennu, do you know Tylee?"

Tennu turned to the girl, "No, I don't. Tylee?"

"I'm glad to meet you, Lord Tennu." The girl curtseyed.

Kain interceded, "She is your half-sister."

"Oh! Then I'm very glad to meet you!" Tennu said with a smile, taking her hands in his. "How do you come to be with Kain?"

"I am living at the Castle for a time. Teriyu, my brother, brought me there a few days ago."

"I know Teriyu well! Then you are the full sister of Tekki, right? You three are the only full siblings of all Tekken's children. Your mother must be very special!"

"Yula is considered to be a great beauty among Bobcats. And her attentions are much sought after." Tylee replied.

"And do you take after your mother? Are you sought after by all the young Bobcats?" Tennu said with a teasing smile.

Tylee blushed, which was very unBobcat-like. "No, I have not come of age yet. But … I am not like my mother."

"I see." Tennu said, his tone no longer teasing, "And you have found refuge in the Castle? I hope you will find whatever you seek there. I know I did."

Kain interrupted. "Exactly where is Lord Tekken?"

"Well, to be perfectly frank, he is in the bed of the Queen. I told him that you were waiting and he said he would come out when there was a break."

It was Kain's turn to blush bright red. It was the middle of the day! The Princess at least waited until nightfall.

Tennu laughed lightly, "I guess that the Palace is more open than the Castle. Especially when you have Kyo and Tekken vying for the attentions of the Queen. It gets very interesting at times around here! Sometimes I wish she would just take them both to bed at the same time and get it over with. Of course, neither of them would even consider that! But at least they are no longer growling at each other."

Both Tylee and Kain turned an even deeper shade of red and stared at the floor, unable to make eye contact with Tennu.

Tennu left after a few more minutes and again they waited. An hour passed and suddenly the door was flung open. Tekken rushed into the room, dressed in only a loose silk robe. His long unbound hair was damp and his face still flushed from passion. He crossed the room in long strides.

"You have something for me?"

"Yes, Lord Tekken. My father sends these potions that he made from the book you sent him. They are antidotes. All the bottles are labeled." Kain said, handling him the large bundle.

"You should have asked for Chichiri. I think these should go to him, not me." Tekken said, taking the bundle and opening it to peer inside.

"Well, there was also your daughter…" Kain said, indicating the girl who was standing quietly to one side.

"My daughter?"

Tylee curtseyed deeply to her father. "Good afternoon, My Lord."

"Whose child are you?" Tekken asked, inspecting her closer.

"I am the daughter of Yula."

"Yula!" Tekken exclaimed. "Then you are my last child! She had just conceived you shortly before I was bound to the Queen. Tylee … you are full sister to Tekki and Teriyu?"

"Yes, My Lord." He knew who she was! Her heart sang with pure joy.

"Please, call me Father or Dad or something other than 'My Lord'." Tekken said with a wave of his hand. "You have grown into a beautiful young lady! How is your mother?"

"She is well. I saw her a little over a week ago and she was being courted by one of the younger males."

Tekken laughed delightedly. "Yula will always be the prize that all male Bobcats strive to attain! Soon she will have her..what is it? Sixteenth child, and she will still be as beautiful as ever."

"Should I be jealous?" came a voice from the doorway.

"No, my love, never!" Tekken said, turning to his Queen. Vara had come looking for her bed partner and caught the last of the conversation. She entered the room and stood next to Tekken.

"This is Tylee, my youngest child. Tylee, meet Queen Vara."

Again the girl curtseyed. Vara was as beautiful as her mother, Princess Aara! Her hair was more gold than red and her eyes were light green. No, she did not have a reason to be jealous of Yula. Vara was far more beautiful! While Kain went to find Chichiri and give him the potion, Tekken and Tylee caught up with the doings of the den. The rest of the afternoon passed in pleasant conversation. Finally Kain said that they must return and Tekken embraced his daughter.

"Don't be a stranger. You now live in the Castle and there is portal right outside the gate. Come visit me whenever you want to."

"Thank you, Lord … I mean, Father. I will do that."

With that promise, Kain and Tylee went through the portal back to Otherworld. It was almost dinnertime and Tylee rushed up the stairs to change dress. She rounded the turn to her wing and collided with someone, knocking them both to the ground.

"I was looking for you."

She sat up, her head still spinning from hitting the hard floor, and saw four Taiki's spinning around. "Oh…" she groaned, holding her head.

"Are you alright?" Taiki asked, coming to his knees in front of her. "You are slightly cross-eyed…"

"There are four of you…"

"Good lord!" The Unicorn exclaimed, then picked her up and carried into her room. After laying her on the bed, he ran to get a cloth and ran cold water over it. He placed it on her forehead. "I better get Kaiba…"

"No, I'm getting better. Now there is only one of you now." Tylee murmured, "I think I liked four of you better."

Taiki smiled, and took her hand. "All four of us were looking for you."

"You were?"

"Yes, I was going to ask you if you wanted to walk in the gardens after dinner. Of course, that was before I almost knocked your head off."

"I assure you that my head is still attached, and I would love to walk with you."

"Are you sure you are up to it? Maybe you should stay in bed for the rest of the night."

"No, I'm fine." Tylee sat up to prove it and the ground rushed up at her. She fainted dead away in Taiki's arms.

"I don't think so!" Taiki say to the unconscious girl. He placed her back on the bed and sent a maid to get Kaiba.

It was late at night when Tylee finally woke up. She was in her nightgown and tucked in bed. "Oh no!" she moaned out loud. "I missed my walk with Taiki."

A voice came out of the darkness. "Yes, you did."

"What?" Tylee said, alarmed. She couldn't see a thing in the pitch black of the room, even with Bobcat eyes.

Taiki stood up and lit the lamp on the nightstand. "I was watching over you." He said, indicating a chair in the corner.

Tylee smiled, and whispered "Thank you."

"Now that you are conscious and seem okay, I will leave you to rest. We will take our walk tomorrow. Good night, Tylee."

"Good night." She watched him leave and then snuggled back under the covers. "Until tomorrow."


	23. Chapter 23: Home

**Chapter 23 - Home**

The sky was just beginning to lighten when Kiba jumped out of bed and stretched. Today he would be going to the new den in the Western Mountains of Otherworld. It was nearly a month since he saw his mother and father last, and his younger brother; and he missed them terribly, although he would never admit that to anyone. They also did not know about the baby yet, his daughter.

He sat down, his hand tingling from the memory of feeling the spirit of his daughter. She was so beautiful! He never could have imagined that sensation before. All he wanted to do was love and protect her. But that, sadly, would not be his job.. it would be Tekku's. He prayed that Kamara would keep her promise and allow him to be a part of her life.

It seemed like forever before the Castle finally started waking up. It seemed to take its cue from the Princess. Although she woke early each morning to check on her males, she usually went back to sleep, either in her own bed or in one of their warm beds, until late morning. And then a leisurely breakfast was set out, which often took two hours, because everyone just drifted in whenever they wanted to. Lunch was equally haphazard. Only dinner was at a certain time each night and everyone who was in the Castle was expected to attend.

Therefore, Kurama was not ready to take Kiba to his clan until mid-afternoon. Bakura would go with them to open a permanent portal to the new Western Clan. After going through the portal to the White Tower, Bakura opened a portal to the new dens and the trio stepped through it.

His clan had been busy! Shallow dens were already dug out of the foothill of the Western Mountains. The portal was to the side of the dens and while Kurama and Kiba made their way to the dens, Bakura warded the portal no evil could pass through it. Two dozen male Demon Wolves had accepted the invitation to live in Otherworld and had brought their families. In total, there were nearly 50 Wolves carving out a new future. A pretty female with light brown hair and large blue eyes suddenly spotted Kiba and came running to him.

"Kiba!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, covering his face with kisses.

"Aw, Mom!" Kiba complained, but he hugged her tightly in return.

"I was so worried, your father told me that you were badly hurt! I wanted to come to see you, but we had to get everything moved right away and he assured me that you were okay."

"I'm fine. Completely healed." Kiba assured her. "Where's Dad?"

"Kiba!"

There came a scream of pure joy. A boy, about 12, literally hurled himself on Kiba. His coloring was almost the same as Myma's, except for his brown eyes.

"Toboe!" she admonished. "Kiba just got home from a bad injury!"

"It's alright, Mom. I'm really okay." Kiba said, tousling his younger brother's hair. "So where's Dad?"

"Oh, yes, your father. He and some of the other males went to meet with the leaders of the villages nearby to set up a patrolling schedule."

"Do you know where the meeting is?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mom, this is Kurama." Kiba belated introduced his companion.

Myma gave a little bow. "Lord Kurama." And then added, "The meeting was in the morning so it might be over by now, but if you wish I can have one of the Wolves take you to the meeting place."

Kurama nodded and Myma commandeered a Wolf to take him to the nearest village. Hopefully the meeting would not have ended before he got there.

The meeting was just breaking up when the Fox appeared. Tsume and the village leaders told him what they had agreed up and Kurama gave his approval. Tsume was a wise leader and had divided up the protection well, covering as many villages and farms as possible. Then the Wolves started back to the dens.

"I am hoping that other Wolves will join us once we are established. Then we can protect even more villages." Tsume said.

"Aniki and Kamui can also help you. They can fly over the mountains and find bandits and demons that are hidden there."

"Yes, like that they found us!" Tsume laughed.

"They make a good team."

"May I ask how Kamui lost his wings?"

Kurama told Tsume the story of Mukuro and the Tala duplicates. Tsume shook his head. "Our clan is so insular in Demon World; we knew nothing of this. We never realized how much Otherworld has been protecting everybody. I'm truly sorry that I attacked you."

"I think you got the worst of that! Kome only received a bite, but Kiba was badly hurt and two other Wolves were killed."

"I still can't believe that my son mistook a Bobcat for a Cat!"

"Well, in his defense, there are no Bobcats near the Southern Lands." Kurama offered.

It was late afternoon when the Wolves reached the dens and Tsume greeted his son warmly. Then turned to Kurama, "Will you stay for dinner?"

"Thank you, but I want to get home. Bakura has warded the portal against evil."

"I will put guards around it and built a lean-to to conceal it." Tsume said as they walked up to the shimmering portal. Kurama said his goodbyes and walked through.

The sun was setting when the family gathered in front of their den for dinner. Unless the weather was very cold, they always ate outside.

After dinner, Kiba began, "I have something to tell you. It's about Kamara."

"I was wondering why you didn't bring her with you." Tsume said.

"She is no longer my mate."

"What!" Tsume exclaimed. "But no one told us that the alliance was broken!"

"It isn't broken. As a matter of fact, it is stronger than ever." Kiba said, and then he explained about Tekku and told them about his daughter.

"Son, are you alright with this? Having a Bobcat raise your child?"

"I don't think I have a choice. Kamara is back in her village with Kouga and his wolves. I will visit as often as I can after the baby is born. And they promised me I would be present for the birth." Kiba said, but his voice was sad.

Myma reached over and touched her son's hand. "We will find a way to make her a part of our family."

"Thanks, Mom." Kiba said, and then added, his voice a whisper, "It was such an incredible feeling, sensing her. She is so beautiful!"

"I'm sure she is. I remember when I sensed you for the first time..and Toboe, I thought my heart would burst from the joy of it. My sons!" Tsume said, his eyes lost in memory.

The family talked late into the night, and then Tsume stood up to go on one of the patrols. Kiba immediately volunteered to go with him, but Tsume ordered his son to get rest.

After he departed, the rest of the family went into the den. There was a large community area and shallow sleeping enclaves for Kiba and Toboe and a larger one in the back for Tsume and Myma. A latticework of branches and grasses blocked the entrance and gave them privacy. Kiba kissed his mother goodnight and hugged his little brother, and then changed into his wolf form and curled up on the sweet grasses that formed his bed. It felt so good to be home!


	24. Chapter 24: Family

**Chapter 24 - Family**

 **Four Months Later**

The portal began to hum softly, signifying that someone was coming through. The Wolf guards jumped to their feet, ready to defend the portal or greet whoever walked through. To their surprise, Kouga walked through, followed by a young girl. The Wolves greeted them and pointed the way to the dens. Kiba saw them first and ran to greet them. "Kamara! How wonderful to see you." He said, a wide smile on his face, and then he turned to Kouga, "Sir, welcome to our dens."

"Is your father here? I would like to see the dens and hear about the patrols." Kouga asked after greeting the boy.

"Yes, he is down there." Kiba pointed toward the center area.

"I see him. You stay here with Kamara while I go talk to him." Then Kouga left them alone.

Kamara was showing her pregnancy of five months, and Kiba's fingers itched, aching to touch her, to feel his daughter once again. "How are you?"

"I am fine. I wanted to see you and also let you know how the baby is doing."

"And how is she?"

Kamara reached for his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Feel for yourself."

Again, a feeling of peace came over the young Wolf as he sensed his daughter. She was so beautiful! Kiba stayed that way, his hand pressed against Kamara's stomach for long minutes. Finally he removed his hand and stepped away. "Thank you, Kamara."

"Well, she is your daughter too. I thought of a name for her, if you approve of it." Kamara said, taking a seat on a nearby log. Kiba sat down next to her.

"What is it?"

"Kara. Do you like it?"

"Kara … I love it!" Kiba said, and then his voice grew solemn. "Is Tekku alright with this? With you carrying my child?"

"Well, he would prefer that she were his, but he is coping with it."

"I'm sure you would prefer if Kara was his also." Kiba said sadly.

"No, not really. Kara has ended the war with the Cats and saved many lives. I am half-Wolf, you know, and I can sense her too. I can feel her strength, I think because she is three-quarters Wolf; and the beauty of her spirit. Part of that comes from you, Kiba."

"You are a very special person, Kamara. No wonder your daughter is so special!"

"Kiba, I have a question I would like to ask you." Kamara began, and when Kiba nodded, she continued. "I was wondering about you. Wolves mate for life and you thought I was your life mate. I don't want you to be alone for the rest of your life because I left you. What will happen?"

Kiba looked at the ground, gathering his thoughts, then said in a near whisper, "I don't know, Kamara. It may be my destiny to be alone. Or maybe you were not truly my life mate and one day I will find the right female."

"I sincerely hope that will happen." Kamara said. "I feel so guilty…"

"No!" Kiba said quickly, raising his head to look at her, "Never feel guilty about loving Tekku. He is truly your life mate. It was no one's fault; fate took a hand in this, of that I am sure. But that day, in my bedroom, the way you looked at him.. and he looked at you, I knew that I did not belong with you, but that he did."

Kamara smiled at him. Kiba stood and offered her hand up. "Would you like to meet my parents?" The pair walked to the dens. "Five more families have joined us from Demon World. We are hoping that word spreads and everyone will eventually come here."

"It is so beautiful! I never expected this." Kamara said, looking around.

Each den was nestled into the hillsides, with lush vegetation and small waterfalls. The water pooled into a small, clear pond in front of each den. Stones were set in front of the dens, marking out paths, and wild flowers had been carefully planted in front of each. The dens themselves were not just holes in the earth, but clean and well-swept, and the sleeping enclaves were lined with fresh, fragrant sweetgrass. Lamps threw soft lights on the walls, which were covered with beautiful murals. In nooks along the walls were large urns with living vines that trailed down the walls, blending with the murals to create a living tableau. The Wolf dens of Otherworld were nothing like this! Kouga and Tsume came towards them, with Toboe at their heels.

"Kamara, I would like you to meet my father, Tsume." Kiba introduced them. "And my brother Toboe."

"Wow! You sure are pretty!" Toboe exclaimed.

"Toboe!" Tsume reprimanded his exuberant son. "Please forgive my son's rudeness. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you. The dens are so beautiful!"

"We do our best." Came a soft feminine voice, and Myma joined the group. Tsume introduced his mate. "I am so glad to meet you, Kamara. May I touch you?"

"Of course."

Myma gently placed her hand on Kamara's tummy to sense her first grandchild. "Oh, she's beautiful!"

"Can I? Can I?" Toboe begged and Kamara nodded. The young pup was not so gentle, pressing hard on her stomach, but Kamara said nothing, allowing him to sense Kiba's daughter.

"Sir? Would you like to?" Kamara then asked Tsume.

"I don't think it would be proper."

"Of course it would!" Myma exclaimed. "It's your granddaughter!"

Tsume nodded at his mate and very lightly touched Kamara's stomach. A small smile touch his stern face and the same look of peace that Kiba had came over his face. He removed his hand and thanked Kamara profusely.

"Her name is going to be Kara." Kiba told them and everyone agreed that the name was perfect.

Tsume and Kouga left the group to spend the afternoon checking out the villages that Tsume and his Wolves patrolled, while Kamara and Myma bonded. All too soon it was time to leave. Myma offered dinner, but Kouga declined, saying that Kagome was expecting them to return. But in that one day, Tsume and Kouga began the start of a friendship and Kouga now knew that the Western Mountains were well protected. And Kamara found that Kiba's family was loving and kind and she knew that she would have no trouble allowing her daughter to visit them.

Back home, Kamara helped her mother prepare dinner, telling her about the dens she saw and meeting Kiba's family.

"I only hope that he finds happiness with someone. It doesn't seem fair that he is all alone, while I have Tekku."

"Well, maybe he will find a nice she-Wolf to share his life with." Kagome replied.

"Or someone else that is not a Wolf. After all, you are happy with Daddy."

"Yes, although he can be very trying at times." Kagome said with a laugh. Then added, her voice serious, "How are you and Tekku doing?"

"We're okay, but ..."

"But?"

"I think my child is making things hard for him. I know that he wishes it were his baby instead. Kiba says that fate took a hand, and that is certainly true. I was with Kiba only once and with Tekku dozens of times, before and after that one time, yet it is Kiba's child I carry."

"Things have a way of working themselves out. I have seen it happen so many times. Mirago once was an unwed mother, pregnant with Naraku's child, and now she is happy with Shippo and Tala is happy with Kamui, who was once a captured and mutilated Bat with only a terrible death waiting for him. Ayala was once a lost child and now she is happy with Kome and the mother of a wonderful little girl."

"And you were once a school girl in Japan and now you are mated to a Wolf Demon and the mother of two, and about to become a grandmother for the second time."

"Yes, I was. And I wouldn't trade my life for anything!" Kagome said, hugging her daughter tightly. "I have a wonderful life!"

"In spite of a pig-headed and exasperating mate?" Kamara said with a laugh.

"Yes, in spite of your father!" Kagome said and both of them burst into gales of laughter.


	25. Chapter 25: Taiki and Tylee

**Chapter 25 - Taiki and Tylee**

The sweet little romance between Taiki and Tylee was the talk of the Castle. It had started out with walks around the gardens, quietly talking. Somewhere in the middle of one of their walks, Taiki took her hand and they continued their stroll, hand-in-hand. Tylee told him about the Bobcat dens and how she never fit in, and her mother, who was the desire of every Bobcat. Taiki told her about the father he never got to meet, about Keiki's sacrifice and Rin finding joy with Kaiba. They were both shy, quiet people and seemed to be made for each other, taking their relationship one step at a time.

The pair was now spending almost every waking hour together. They would meet for breakfast and then usually go into the surrounding hills. Taiki would sometimes change into his Unicorn form and allow Tylee to ride him. He would gallop across the hills and through the forests with the girl clinging to his back, his long black mane flowing around her face. Then he would stop and stand there in a meadow, and Tylee would lie across his back, feeling the warm sun beating down over her body. Occasionally, when no one was around, he would use his Unicorn magic and create rainbows in the sky. He could touch the ground and water would bubble to the surface and create an instant pond. Flowers would bloom and dance in the breeze around them.

Tylee was spread across her bed, daydreaming about her wonderful Unicorn, when a light tap sounded. To her surprise and joy, Teriyu walked into the room.

"I was near the White Tower and thought I'd pop in to see how my sister is doing." He said once he had extricated himself from her hug.

"I am doing fine. I am doing wonderfully! Oh, Teriyu, I am so happy!" A smile lit up her entire face. Teriyu had never seen his sister like this; living in the Castle was definitely good for her.

"So I'm guessing you don't miss the dens at all?"

She pulled him to the settee and sat down next to him, his hands in hers. "I'm in love! Truly in love! And with the most wonderful man alive!"

"Taiki?"

"Yes, nd he likes me! I've see him every day. He takes me riding on his back."

"On his back?"

"Oh, that is supposed to be a secret, but I guess I can tell you. Taiki is half Unicorn."

"I knew about the Unicorns, but not that he was one of them. I had never heard of them cross-breeding before."

"I'm not sure what happened, but it was during the Three Worlds War. His father is Keiki and Rin didn't even know she was pregnant when Keiki died in the war."

"Ummm." Teriyu was worried. Perhaps Kiri spent a few nights with Rin, but for a Unicorn to actually mate with a Bobcat...

"He likes me! I know he does!" Tylee exclaimed, catching her brother's concern.

"I'm sure he does; I just don't want you to read more into it than there is. I just don't think a Unicorn would mate with a Bobcat. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But Taiki is only half-Unicorn; he is already cross-bred." Her eyes misted with tears.

Teriyu took her into his arms. "Forgive me, sister. I did not mean to hurt you. I'm sure you are right and one day he will ask you to mate with him."

"I love him so much, Teriyu. I am so happy when I'm with him."

"Then I wish nothing but your happiness." He kissed her forehead.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Teriyu asked. "My life is my patrol."

"But don't you want a family, like Tekki has? How can you only want occasional visits to the den?"

"That is our way, little sister. I have done it for many, many years now. A family is not something I ever considered, except for those I sire in the dens. I live on the road, with my men, protecting Suzaku and the dens. That is the life I have chosen."

"It seems lonely.. and sad." Tylee said softly.

"It is neither to me. It is adventure and purpose."

The pair spent a few more hours together and then Teriyu went through the portal to the White Tower where his patrol was waiting. Even though their lives were very different, they would always be very close. Taiki and Tylee continued to see each other daily. One day, Taiki leaned across Tylee to pick a flower for her and suddenly their lips were only inches apart. He looked into her eyes for a second and then moved even closer, until their lips met. It was a soft kiss, just a touch of lips, but soon more followed, each kiss more intense that the previous one.

Over the next couple of weeks, things progressed rapidly. Soon they were lying together in the fields, wrapped in each other's arms, mouths hungry for the taste of the other. Each time they went farther and farther, and hands were beginning to explore. Tylee's hands strayed from his shoulders downward, following the deep curve of his back and finally to the curve of his butt. She never told Taiki that she had seen him sleeping nude that first day, or that she had traced this very same path with her eyes.

Taiki's hands in turn found her breasts, soft against his chest, and cupped them through the silk of her dress, thumbs brushing across the nipples that stood hard against the silk. He kissed her hard, as his hands held their treasure and her hands ran over his curves. Very soon they would not be able to stop themselves from consummating their love. It had now been five months since that very first walk in the garden, when Taiki pulled away and sat up. His groin was on fire and his face flushed. "Tylee..." He gasped. "I can't do this anymore! I need ... I want ..."

"I know. I want you too." Tylee told him, equally flushed and hot.

"Bobcats don't mate, but Unicorns do, for life. Could you mate for life with me?"

Without hesitation she answered, "Yes! I love you, Taiki. I want to be with you. Only you."

Taiki suddenly stood up and offered her a hand up. "I need to return to the Castle."

"What is wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Tylee asked, suddenly alarmed. Why did he want to go back? Teriyu's words came flooding back. Had he been right? Had Taiki's proposal been made in heat of passion and now he regretted his hasty words?

"No, Tylee, you did nothing wrong. I just need to talk to someone." Taiki changed to his Unicorn form and she mounted him, returning to the Castle in silence. When they reached the Castle, he said goodbye to her and walked off.

Tylee ran to her room and threw herself on the bed, tears running down her cheeks. What had she done? Had she pushed him too far, gone too fast? Was her Bobcat blood coming to the surface? Had she scared off her gentle Unicorn?


	26. Chapter 26: Rainbows

**Chapter 26 - Rainbows**

The moment he left Tylee, Taiki went to the Unicorn herd to talk to Kiri. He found his brother on the crag overlooking the herd. After greeting him, Taiki got right to the point.

"Kiri, I wanted to talk to you about Tylee."

"Tylee? Aren't you with her all the time?" Kiri asked his half-brother.

"Yes, and we are getting more and more serious. It is getting hard to leave her side."

"Well, you're 27 now. That's plenty old enough to mate. So what's the problem?"

"She's a Bobcat..a full Bobcat. Bobcats don't mate for life like we do. I'm afraid that once we have consummated our relationship that she will leave me and go back to her den. That she will want more than I can offer her."

"I never got the impression that den life interested her. Hasn't she always said she wants only one mate? Why don't you trust her? Or your own feelings?" Kiri asked, trying to read into the Unicorn's words.

"I ... I'm afraid that I won't measure up. I mean Bobcat males are ... well ... I mean Kenru and Tekki are together a lot, and so were Kamara and Tekku." Taiki said, lowering his voice. "Unicorn hearing, you know."

Kiri put his hands on Taiki's shoulders. "I'm sure you will be fine. You love her and she loves you and that is all that matters. You are so lucky to find a woman like Tylee, so sweet and loving. Don't lose her to unfounded fears, Taiki."

Taiki nodded slowly, "Thank you, Kiri."

"So are you going back to the Castle?"

Taiki nodded and with a wave goodbye, he turned and went home. This time he searched out his mother.

"Mom?" He walked into their suite.

"Taiki? I'm out here." Rin called from balcony. Taiki didn't want to go outside where everyone could hear them so he asked his mother to come inside. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing, Mom. I just wanted you to know that I've made a decision." Taiki took a deep breath. "I love Tylee."

"I know you do, and she loves you."

"Do you like her? I mean, really like her?"

"What is this about, son?"

"I was thinking of mating with her." Taiki answered.

Rin smiled at her son and hugged him. "Every since you were a little boy, you were so certain about everything, and now, when everyone around you is so sure that this is right, you have doubts. Tylee is a wonderful girl, and I think she will make you very happy. You have my blessing, if that's what you wanted."

"I guess it was." Taiki said. "I'm just nervous..."

"It's alright to be nervous. Kaiba was shaking like a leaf when we mated for the first time."

"That doesn't help, Mom!"

"Taiki, you will be fine! Trust yourself. Trust her."

Taiki kissed his mother's cheek and then walked to Tylee's room. He stood at the door, gathering his courage, when through the door he heard her crying. Without knocking, he rushed into the room. Tylee was sprawled on the bed, sobbing. "Tylee! What's wrong?"

"Taiki?" Tylee looked up at him with a tear-stained face. "You came back?"

"Oh, by the gods! Did you think I left you?" Taiki exclaimed, gathering Tylee into his arms.

"You're a Unicorn and Unicorns don't cross-mate."

"I am only a half Unicorn. It never even occurred to me not to love you because you are not a Unicorn."

"Love? You love me?"

"I am so stupid! I haven't even told you how much I feel for you?" Taiki groaned. "Forgive me, Tylee. I only wanted to tell my family that I was going to mate with you tonight."

"Tonight?" Tylee said, her heart soaring with happiness. "You want to mate with me tonight?"

"Yes, if you will still have me."

Tylee threw her arms around him. "Oh, yes! I will!"

Taiki found her lips and kissed her, he kept kissing her, soon adding exploring hands. But this time, they didn't stop. Nervous fingers opened buttons and lacings, and pulled off clothes. Taiki gave a little gasp when Tylee's breasts were revealed. What he had only touched through cloth before, now he could see and touch warm flesh. He cupped them with trembling fingers, his eyes fixed on them. His head dipped down and he brushed his lips across them, and then took a nipple into his mouth, sucking it gently. Tylee moaned and thrust her chest at him, wanting him to suck harder. The space between her legs grew moist.

Taiki suckled at one breast while he kneaded the other. This was heaven! The fire in his loins turned white hot and he began to grow hard. Tylee felt his response and her hands found the lacings of his trousers and undid them, pushing his pants down over his butt. That wonderful butt! Now she could touch his satin skin like she had wanted to so many months ago.

They stopped again and pulled off more clothes, finally naked. They looked at each other for a few seconds, everything new and exciting, and then pressed together, his mouth finding hers once again. Although she had never taken a male herself, she had seen the act many times in the open Bobcat dens. He pressed against her, searching for her entrance, and she moved her legs up around his slender hips, opening herself to him.

Taiki pushed upward, slipping easily inside. The feelings were indescribable! He pushed in as deep as he could and soon found a rhythm, one that matched her own. Suddenly, Tylee cried out, arching hard against his body, climaxing for the first time in her life. Seconds later, Taiki found his own sweet release. All through the night, the Black Unicorn and the Lady Bobcat found joy in each other's bodies and Taiki found that he could easily match a Bobcat's endurance. The inhabitants of the Castle stood on their balconies and watched as little miracles happened. Throughout the gardens, rainbows began to appear, in the middle of the night, needing no sun to refract their light, only the love of a Unicorn.


	27. Chapter 27: Just an ordinary day

**Chapter 27 - Just an Ordinary Day**

Kaoru got up early like she did every day. The birth of her second child was a month away and she was already huge but not like she was with Kenru. With Kenru, her weight had been more distributed, but this time she looked like she had swallowed a big round jar. Her stomach was completely distended and her belly button had flattened out. Sleeping was hard, even though Kenshin did his best to make her comfortable. Either she slept on her side, with Kenshin pressed against her back, arms encircling her, hands folded over the baby as if protecting him, or she slept on Kenshin's shoulder, her stomach propped up on his side. But no position was truly comfortable, and she had a month to go! She couldn't imagine getting any bigger!

After breakfast, she asked Kenshin if they could go for a short walk. They slowly walked to the foot of Miroku's favorite hill, but Kenshin refused to let her climb up it. Instead they sat under a tree, talking about every day things. Mostly about Tekku and Kamara. Tekku was their grandson. Time passed so strangely in Otherworld for them. They both looked and felt exactly the same age as when they arrived in Otherworld, but Kenshin was now 70 and Kaoru was 59 years old, and they had a grown and now-mated grandson! After a rest, they continued with their walk, going further down the path, and into the forest that surrounded the village. Little glens dotted the forest, filled with soft grassed, looking very much like little sleeping nooks. Perhaps the wolves used these to sleep in? They were comfortable and private, with tall ferns and trees screening each one. Kaoru went to the one of them and sunk down to the ground. Kenshin moved to her side, slipping his arms around her. She lifted her face to his and their lips met for a kiss. Kaoru lay down on the soft grasses and lifted up her hands to her husband.

"Is it alright? I mean you're very pregnant."

"Kaede says that we can as long as you don't put much weight on my stomach." Kaoru answered her husband.

He smiled and bent to kiss her. Her hands searched through his voluminous clothing for the opening, and then she pushed down his underwear. He sprang free, already partially at attention, and her hands finished the job. When they had first made love, it took her months to be able to touch him, but years of familiarity had made her bold. He kissed her harder and his hands opened her kimono, freeing her full breasts. His head moved downward to them as his hands pulled her skirt upward, over her hips, just below her swollen tummy. He pulled his clothing open completely, revealing himself; he was very ready.

"You're sure?" He asked again, not wanting to take any chances. Kaoru looked at her husband and gave a small giggle. "What would you do if I said no? You look very ready to me!"

"I would go behind that tree and use my own hands. Are you saying no?" Kenshin answered seriously, his brow knitting.

"I was just teasing. I assure you it is okay." She pulled him downward on top of her. He carefully positioned himself so that his weight was on his arms and legs and not on his wife. Then he slid inside.

For 43 years he had made love to Kaoru. For 43 years, his length had found its home inside of her body, and he loved the feeling each and every time. Kenshin would never get tired of joining with his Kaoru. She had saved his life and given him peace. Every time he made love to her, he remembered the feeling that he experienced when the Princess had allowed him to sense the depth of Kaoru's love for him. He would never forget the intensity and purity of her love.

It was late afternoon when the pair finally made their way home. Their clothing was a bit askew and there was grass in their hair. When they got to the dojo, Sanosuke and Katsu were sitting on the porch.

"Where have you two been? You've been gone all day."

"We just went for a walk." Kenshin replied.

Sanosuke stood up, towering over the diminutive pair, and pulled a piece of grass from Kaoru's hair. "Really? If I didn't know better, I'd think you two had been rolling in the hay."

Kaoru blushed bright red and excused herself to make dinner. Kenshin smiled and sat down next to Katsu. "It was a nice day."

Katsu looked up and smiled. "She is very special."

"Are you sure it's okay to...you know? She is awfully big." Sanosuke asked.

"Kaede said it was alright." Kenshin said. "It felt okay."

"I'm sure it did!" Sanosuke laughed.

Kenshin shook his head and went to help Kaoru. Miroku and Sango had been invited for dinner and he was going to prepare the main course. After years of practice, Kaoru finally learned to cook a decent meal without burning up the kitchen, but she would never be a good cook. Kenshin ground almonds into a fine meal and mixed the meal with seasonings and the added chicken broth, then poured the mixture over cut-up and skinned chicken pieces. He would put them into oven so the chicken would cook tender while the almond mixture cooked down. It was a very simple recipe, but resulted in a very tasty dish. While Kenshin was doing that, Kaoru was preparing vegetables which would be stir-fried just before they were served.

A little after dusk, Miroku and Sango walked over, bringing a jar of apricots canned in homemade brandy. Sango and Serafin had put up a number of jars a few months ago and this was the last of the batch. But there were ripe peaches on the trees and Sango had already promised preserves to the Wolves in return for picking them. Miroku had already made the brandy that would go on them. Everyone loved their canned fruits. After an excellent dinner, the two couples were sitting on the bench under the cherry tree.

"Have you thought of a name for your son?" Sango asked.

"Yes, his name will be Kenji. We are not going to put our names together this time; I think it depends on the names on how good the combination turns out. Kenru is okay, but I wish we had named her something a little prettier."

"It seems that Otherworld is beginning to discard that custom." Sango agreed. "You are so lucky to be having another child."

"I don't remember you going to the Human World." Miroku mused.

"Remember when we went to Miss Megume's funeral?" Kenshin said. "Katsu and Sanosuke also went with us. We were gone for nearly a week."

"Oh, now I remember. I guess we were still dealing with the Tala's at that time."

"Sango…" Kaoru asked, "the way you said we were lucky … do you want another child?"

"Yes, I would like a baby, but so far no luck. Now that Taiki is mated, it leaves us with only one grandchild unmated, Kain but we don't see him too often. He rarely leaves his father." Sango answered.

"I hear he is becoming just like Kaiba." Kenshin added.

"Yes, he definitely inherited his father's healing power." Miroku said.

"I still can't picture Taiki with a Bobcat. He is so sweet and gentle, and everything I've heard about Bobcats is just the opposite. Kenru is a good match for Tekki, she was never a sweet little girl, always a tomboy." Kaoru mused.

"Do you realize that we are related now by, well, Otherworld's idea of marriage. Taiki is your grandson and Tylee is the sister of our son-in-law, Tekki." Kenshin said.

Miroku laughed. "Isn't everybody in Otherworld related in one way or another?"

"It certainly seems that way!" Kenshin agreed.

Miroku and Sango didn't stay too much longer; Kaoru looked tired. Once they were home, Miroku asked Sango about a baby.

"I didn't realize you wanted another child, Sango."

"Well, I've been thinking about it. What do you think?"

"You know I love children, Sango. And I want anything that will make you happy." Miroku said earnestly.

"Then I think we should start right away!" Sango said with a smile, trying to tease, but ended up blushing instead.

Miroku laughed gently and took her in his arms. "My sweet Sango ... don't ever change!"

Back at the dojo, Kenshin told Kaoru to leave the dishes for tomorrow and he would do them in the morning. Kaoru climbed into bed and Kenshin curled around her, his hand pressed against her stomach; soon they were fast asleep.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!"

He woke up sleepily to his wife's voice. "Kaoru?"

"You need to get Kaede."

All semblances of sleep evaporated when he heard her words. He sat up, trying to see his wife in the dim light. "What's wrong?"

"I think the baby is coming."

Kenshin ran to wake up Sanosuke and sent him to get Kaede. This was too early! The birthing tub was not set up. Nothing was ready! Katsu led him back to Kaoru, trying to calm Kenshin down. The room was still dark; Kenshin had not even lit a lamp in his panic! Katsu lit all three lamps, filling the room with light. Kaoru was on her side, holding her stomach, gritting her teeth against the pain. A few minutes later, Kaede arrived and shooed them all outside. A short while later, she came out and told Katsu to boil water and Sanosuke to get Mirago. The baby was coming, and fast! There was no time for the birthing tub; Kaoru's contractions were already less than a minute apart.

"Kaede, is this my fault? I mean, Kaoru and I ... we ... ah, we..." Kenshin began, and then turned bright red.

"Nay, that had nothing to do with it. Babies will be born when they want to be born." Kaede assured him. "And anything that ye left behind was washed out when Kaoru broke her water. Now hurry up with ye!"

Kaede dragged a pale Kenshin into the bedroom, and instructed him to sit behind Kaoru, using his body to prop her up.

Kaoru tried to remember the breathing techniques but the pain was too intense. She screamed when the next contraction hit, digging her fingers into Kenshin's arms. He winced but said nothing, only held her tighter. Mirago came into the room, her arms filled with clean cloths for the new baby, while Sanosuke went to the storage room to find the Kenru's old bassinette and get it ready.

Another contraction hit. "Push hard!" Kaede commanded and Kaoru pushed with all her strength. "Again!" She gritted her teeth and pushed. The baby was out! Mirago took him to clean up and check while Kaede attended to Kaoru.

"Go outside for a while, Kenshin. I will call ye."

Kenshin went outside, with Sanosuke and Katsu trailing behind. "Well?"

"I think they are okay. Kaede told me to leave." Kenshin said, his voice filled with worry.

Long minutes passed and finally Mirago came out and told the men that they could come in. Kaoru was in bed, wrapped in warm blankets, smiling but looking very tired. In her arms was their son. "Kenji, meet your father."

Kenshin took the baby in his arms and the baby snuggled against him. Dark blue eyes looked up at him and dark hair covered his head. He had Kaoru's coloring. "He's beautiful!"

He showed the baby to Sanosuke and Katsu and they both agreed that he was indeed a beautiful baby. Sanosuke went to get the bassinet, and clean blankets were placed inside of it. But when Kenshin started to put Kenji into it, Kaoru reached for him. Sanosuke clapped him on the shoulder and then said goodnight. Kaede and Mirago also left, promising to come by in the morning. Once alone, Kaoru opened her nightgown and Kenshin watched his new son feed at her breast, brushing away tears of joy.

"He is a little small because he is a month premature, but Kaede says he is healthy and should grow quickly."

"He is wonderful, Kaoru."

When Kenji finished, she handed him to Kenshin who put the baby into his bassinette, then he turned out the lights and got into bed, with Kaoru settling on his shoulder. "What a night!"

"The perfect end to a wonderful day!" Kaoru murmured as she fell asleep.

"It sure was!" Kenshin agreed, and then he settled down to sleep, his wife in his arms and his new son sleeping beside him. His was indeed a wonderful life!


	28. Chapter 28: Puppy love

**Chapter 28 - Puppy Love**

Ginta went through the portal to the White Tower and then through the portal to the Western Mountains. He had never seen wolves that could change at will between human and wolf form. The guards were in human form and when he told them who he was, they pointed him to a trail which led to the dens. He had never seen such beautiful dens before, everything clean and the wall paintings! He would have to bring Hakkaku back to see them and perhaps a couple of the females. Maybe their dens could be made to look like these. A man dressed in black with white hair and golden eyes approached him.

"Are you from Kouga?"

"Yes, sir. I am Ginta and Kouga sent me to bring back Kiba."

"Is anything wrong?"

"Not at all. It's just that the baby is coming and Kiba is needed."

Tsume immediately told several of his men to find his son. They transformed instantly into huge wolves and ran up the trail. Ginta's jaw dropped open. The transformation was completely effortless. One second they were men, the next, wolves. While they were waiting, Toboe took Ginta on a short tour of the dens. He tried to memorize everything, the nooks, the little ponds with the waterfall and flowers, it was so beautiful!

In a very short time, the wolves returned, a large snow-white wolf with them with bright golden eyes. The wolf transformed itself into Kiba and the boy literally dragged Ginta back to the portal. "How close is she?"

"I have no idea. I was just told to come for you."

Kiba jumped through the portal, dragging Ginta with him. Four portals were side by side in front of the White Tower: one each to the Castle, to Suzaku, to Kaede's Village and the one they just came from. Jaal and Bya were standing next to them, offering congratulations and indicating which portal went to the Village. Ginta waved goodbye as he was dragged through the portal once again.

A little picturesque village was spread out before them, crossing their smaller road was a large and well-worn road with a stream running next to it. Ginta took them in the opposite direction to a little house at the end of several houses. Kagome was on the porch and waved as they approached.

"Hello, Kiba. Glad you got here in time; Kamara is getting very close. About another half hour and she will go into the tub."

"Tub?"

"The birthing tub. We fill a tub with warm water, it makes the birth a lot easier."

"Oh. Our females give birth in wolf form." Kiba said.

"Why don't you go in and say hi."

Kiba walked into the house and then into the bedroom, following the voices. Kamara was in bed with Tekku sitting next to her. An older woman was doing something to a large wooden tub filled with water and a young woman was laying out clean cloths and other things.

"Hello, Kiba." Kamara said. Then gritted her teeth as a contraction hit. She squeezed Tekku's arm tightly until it passed. "Whew! That was a bad one!"

"Is there anything I can do?" Kiba asked.

"Not yet. This is Kaede, our village's healer, and that is Mirago."

Kiba nodded to each woman and stood there, uncertain to what to do.

"Ye should probably wait outside until the baby is closer to being born." Kaede suggested and Kiba left and returned to the porch.

Kouga was on the porch with his mate, and Kome was with a young she-wolf with bright red hair. An older woman was there; Kagome's mother, Mikoumi, awaiting the birth of her second great-grandchild.

"Kiba, this is Kome's mate, Ayala, and my mother, Mikoumi." Kagome said by way of introduction.

Kiba said hello to Kome and nodded at Ayala and Mikoumi, then greeted Kouga. No wonder his father had mistaken Kome for Kouga. Seeing them side by side, he realized exactly how much the two looked like each other, while Kamara looked like a blend of both parents. He wondered what Kara would look like. Both he and Kamara had dark hair and they both had blue eyes, although his were more teal blue. But then his mother was a light brunette and his father had white hair. Toboe looked like his mother with his father's eyes, while Kiba had his mother's eyes, but his grandfather's hair coloring.

Long minutes passed as the family waited. Kiba wasn't sure what his role was going to be. Tekku was her mate and it was his place to be at Kamara's side. Finally, Mirago came out and asked Kiba to come into the bedroom. Kamara was in the tub, with Tekku kneeling behind her, supporting her with his body. She was nude and he averted his eyes. Kaede looked up, "Ye are going to have to look, boy. Ye have seen Kamara before and this is life, not sex."

Kiba nodded and knelt at the side of the tub where Kaede was pointing. "One more good push, Kamara."

Kamara pushed with all her might, gritting her teeth and holding the sides of the tub until her fingers were white from the strain. Then a head popped out, covered in black hair, then shoulder, and finally a whole baby appeared. Kaede scooped the baby out and told Kiba to cut the cord with his claws. With a trembling hand, he cut his daughter's umbilical cord and Kaede clamped it and gave the baby to Mirago. "Go with Mirago, Kiba. Tekku, hold Kamara while she expels the afterbirth."

Kiba followed Mirago to the table and she put his daughter on a clean blanket and then washed the blood off and dried her hair. Wrapping her in a pink blanket, she gave her to Kiba, showing him how to hold her head. He sat in the chair next to the bed holding his daughter as if she were made of the thinnest porcelain possible and would break if he even breathed on her the wrong way.

Tekku lifted his mate out of the tub, and took her to their bed, wrapping her in warm blankets. Kamara seemed to be almost asleep. Tekku went to Kiba and looked at the baby. "She's beautiful," he whispered, smiling at her. She looked at him with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. "Come on, let's show the family." Kiba looked at Mirago and she nodded. Carrying her gingerly, he and Tekku went to the porch and the whole family gathered around. Kagome asked if she could hold her granddaughter.

Kiba relinquished his daughter and Kagome cradled the baby in her arms.

"Oh, she is so pretty! Look at those eyes!" Everyone took their turn holding Kara and the baby smiled up at each one. Then she was put back into Kiba's arms. Kagome led him to the rocker sitting on the porch and he sat down, rocking his daughter until she fell asleep.

There was no way that Kiba would ever be able to put into adequate words how he felt when he held his daughter for the first time. He didn't think it was possible to love someone so completely like that, but he did. He would do anything for his daughter and would protect her with his life if need be. It was pure, unconditional love. Kara didn't stay asleep for long. Hunger took over and she woke up, nuzzling Kiba's chest, then started to cry, to Kiba's dismay. He looked at Kagome.

"I think she's hungry." Kagome said, and together they went to Kamara.

The girl had woken up the second she heard Kara's cry and she reached for her daughter. Kara looked at her mother for the first time and smiled, snuggling in her arms and nuzzling at her breast. Kamara opened her nightgown and the baby was soon contently nursing.

"Why don't you bring your family here so they can meet their granddaughter?" Kamara said to Kiba.

Kiba nodded, not wanting to leave, but realizing that this was the way it was going to be. He would only be a peripheral part of Kara's life, not a central one. Kome walked him back to the portal and he returned to the dens.

Myma ran to meet her son when she saw him approaching, with Tsume and Toboe following close behind. "Son, is she born yet?"

"Yes, Mom. She is so beautiful. They want you to come and see her." Kiba said, but his voice was sad.

"What's wrong? Is the baby okay? Kamara?"

"No, everyone is fine. The baby is perfect." Kiba assured them. "I just didn't want to leave her and then I realized that I am only going to be small part of her life. Mom, I loved her the moment I saw her, and when I held her…" Tears suddenly appeared and Myma held her son against her shoulder.

Tsume looked grim and Toboe stared at the ground. He had never seen his brother cry before and it made him feel very helpless. After a few minutes, Kiba got control of himself once again and brushed his tears away.

"Come on, let's go meet my daughter." He said, trying to keep his voice light.

Within a few minutes, they were in the Village and walking to the little house where Kamara and Kiba lived. Kouga and his family were still on the porch, having been joined by Hiten and Serafin and Mirago and Sango. Kaoru and Kenshin were there with their son, Kenji. Introductions were made all around.

Toboe looked up at the tall wolves, Kouga and Kome. If it weren't for the headband, he would have never been able to tell them apart. Hiten radiated power and when he asked his father, he was told that Hiten was a Thunder Demon and the father of Aniki, whom he had already met along with Kamui. Tekku came outside and brought everyone inside to see the baby and Kamara.

Many congratulations and oh's and ah's were heard, and Myma asked if she could hold Kara. Kamara nodded and held the baby for her to take. Before she could take her, Kara wriggled free of the blanket and dropped to the bed. Kamara shrieked and Kiba dove for his daughter, but it wasn't baby that stood unharmed on the blanket, but a wolf pup. She could transform!

A black pup with deep blue eyes stared up at her father and then wagged her tail at him.

"She can change to a wolf!" Kamara exclaimed, then she started laughing, "I sure hope she changes back when she wants dinner again!"

Kiba scooped up the pup and held her up. She tried to lick his nose, whimpering to get free. "She's going to be a handful!"

"Yes, and I have no idea how to raise a wolf. So hopefully you will be around a lot to help out." Kamara said to him.

Kiba looked at her and a wide smile spread across his face.

"I'll be here as much as you want me to be."

He set Kara down on the bed and she walked to her mother. Kamara picked her up and she transformed into a baby immediately. "She knows! To be human with me and a wolf with you!"

"You know, I've been thinking," Kouga began, "Maybe while Kara is growing up, you should live here. It will be easy for you to visit your parents whenever you want to, now that the portals are in place."

Kiba looked at his father, who nodded. "I would like that very much," he turned to Tekku, "as long as that's alright with you."

"It would be great! I have no idea how to raise a wolf pup at all. I barely have an idea of how to raise a baby! After all, Kamara and I are only 14." Tekku exclaimed. "You would be more than welcomed!"

"Well, I'm only 16." Kiba admitted. "We can learn together."

"Can I come to visit you?" Toboe asked.

Kiba tousled his brother's hair. "Any time you want. Mom and Dad too."

Kara squirmed out of Kamara's arms and changed back to a wolf, walking to her Daddy. Kiba picked her up. "Kara, you are the most beautiful baby in the world, in both your forms!"

Kara covered his face with licks of a very wet puppy tongue and Kiba burst into laughter. His daughter was one of a kind!

Kagome smiled at them, and took Kouga's hand, leading him to the porch. The sun was just beginning to set, turning the sky to gold. She looked out over the Village. Her own house and her family all around her. Sango and Miroku and their daughter Mirago lived side by side. Kenshin and Kaoru and their new son along with Sanosuke and Katsu, all living in peace and harmony. Hiten and Serafin. Her friends and family was all around her.

"This land is so magical." Kagome said.

Kouga smiled, "Of course it is. It's Otherworld!"


End file.
